The Symbols of Power
by The5Pieces
Summary: The Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They're the most powerful gods, right? And why is that? It's their symbols of power. The master bolt, the trident and the helm of darkness make them superior to the rest of the Olympians, so what happens when those are taken away and entrusted to their children to defeat a new enemy the gods have never seen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

I recently found out why my life has been one weird occurrence after another. My dad isn't really my dad, my brothers and sister are only half related to me and I seem to shock everyone who touches me. This is how I found out who I really am. This is how I saved my father, my family, and the world. My name is Allan O'Riley, and I'm going to decide the fate of the world, but I just don't know it yet.

"Allan! Get your ass up bud, you're going to miss your bus if you sleep any longer... And for God's sake, spray some air freshener in here, it stinks!" Comes the voice of your older brother.

"Get out of my room... And I've already told you, that's just how I smell, clean or not, I can't change it." You say as you drag yourself out of bed so you can get ready for school.

Your day seems just as non eventful as the last, with the exception of last Tuesday, that day you had and eagle fly up and land on your outstretched arm while you were talking to your friends. Oddly enough, you were talking about how hard it is to train birds, so your friends were pretty freaked out when a wild bird acted like a trained pet around you. You thought you heard the bird say a word when it clicked it's beak, but it quickly dipped it's head and took off again. You tried to explain your encounter with the eagle, but you just couldn't say why it acted like it did.

"Hurry up slow poke, the bus will be here any moment!" You hear your father call from downstairs.

"Coming." You reply.

You quickly grab a pair of jeans and a tee shirt from your favorite punk band, as well as your black leather jacket while you put on your socks before quickly jumping into the bathroom in the hall. You take a look in the mirror and see yourself staring right back. Your jet black hair looked like you just got hit by a hurricane. You take a good look and see that it looks a bit messy, but it doesn't look bad either. A sort of, messy but unique looking. Your eyes are as bright and blue as you could possibly imagine, kinda like the sky, only... More electric like. You quickly brush your teeth and turn out the light, but as soon as you flip the switch, the bulb explodes and sends glass across and into the shower.

"Mom! The bulb broke again!" You call out.

"Again? I guess I'll have to go pick up some more." She calls back.

You head down the stairs three at a time, yet your steps were still very light. Your father and mother are sitting drinking coffee and watching tv while your siblings finish their breakfast.

"Do you want some-"

"No time dad, gotta go!" You say as you grab a piece of toast from your older brother's hand and run out the door.

You glance up and down the road and see your bus turning the corner a few blocks down. You know you missed the bus, but you're not about to skip a school trip, even if it is boring, so you adjust the straps on your backpack and take off running. As you run, you feel like the wind shifts direction and pushes against you from behind to speed you up while you chase after the bus. You see the light turn red ahead of you and cars starting to cross the road, so you do what any normal kid would do and keep running straight through the intersection. When you reach the road, the last car is crossing, so you take a running jump and clear the car completely. You didn't even go over the hood or anything, you went straight over the middle between the doors. You stumble a bit as you land but you quickly regain your balance and keep running. You turn a few corners and soon see the bus ahead of you. You quickly catch up as the bus stops at a red light and you knock on the door so the driver can open it and let you on.

"Missed my stop, sorry." You tell the driver as you climb aboard.

You take your seat at the back of the bus next to your friends as the bus starts back up and takes you onwards.

"Damn you're fast! You caught up that quick? Must be those new shoes you got." Your friend jokes.

"Or I'm just fast." You reply.

"Or that. So, Toronto, how do you think the trip will go?" He asks.

"It had better be good!" Your one girl friend says. "I'm just going to take off and shop if it gets boring."

"I hope we go to the C.N. Tower, I haven't been there since I was little." Your other friend says.

You just sit in between your friends as they talk back and forth about what they want to do once you reach Toronto. You and your best friend are absolutely going to the C.N. Tower and you're certainly going to do the edge walk around the top of the tower. You can just imagine the view and the feeling of the wind at 1,800 feet in the air. You almost slip into a daydream until the bus quickly stops and your face goes into the seat in front of you. When you sit back up, you hear the driver saying things about a "stupid dog" and how he could have hit it. That's when you look outside and see the dog, and you're surprised at how the driver didn't hit it. The "dog" was six feet tall and had a face the size of your tv at home. It catches your eye as the bus passes and it starts to growl at you before you turn off the road and on to the highway. You see the "dog" snarl a little more before bounding of down the road and out of sight.

"Did you guys see the size of that dog? It was massive!" You say to your friends."

"Dude, your vision okay? It was tiny, thin that is. It must have been a stray."

"It was taller than I am!" You say back.

"Uh... No. It was small bro, it wouldn't even reach up to my waist." He tells you.

You become perplexed at what you saw and how your friends didn't see what you think you seen. You tell your friends that you need some fresh air, so you head up the rows of seats to where the open windows are behind the driver. You plunk yourself down in an empty seat and put your head back as the breeze from the window blows across your face. The wind seemed to clear your mind and allow you to think properly about what you just saw. The thing you saw was as big as a hummer and about as scary as the monsters in a kid's nightmare. It looked into your eyes and it looked angry, like it wanted to attack you. Whatever it was, you didn't like it.

"Hey kid." You hear the driver whisper over his shoulder.

"Hmm?" You reply.

"You saw that hellhound, right?" He asks.

"Uh... The what?" You ask.

"The hellhound. That huge black dog I nearly hit a few minutes ago, come to think of it, I probably should have, it would get rid of it for a while." He tells you.

"Um, yeah, I guess so. Why was it so big? It looked like a monster." You say.

"That's because it is. Now, unless you're just gifted at seeing through The Mist, then you're exactly who I thought you were. I would turn and bow, but I'm kinda driving a bus here." He tells you.

"Turn and- what the hell are you talking about? Monsters and mist? Are you high? I don't want a high bus driver." You reply.

"No no, I'll explain more once we reach the city, so try and keep your head and voice down. There's a reason why you saw what I saw and the others didn't, but I'll tell you more later." He says.

The next hour is spent by you putting the hood on your jacket up and your back against the window before you put your headphones in and listen to some music. Multiple other times during your trip, you glance out the window across from you and see an assortment of odd things. First was the woman in a passing car who had a forked tongue like a snake's, the next was a large figure far off in the passing trees, and lastly, what looked like sea lions in the lake next to the highway, Lake Ontario to be precise. The animals had the bodies of sea lions, but the heads of dogs. They kept staring at you whenever they surfaced, but the driver quickly told you not to look at them.

"Damn monsters are all over the place now... Go back to the pit you cretins." He said at one point.

"Um... Are we safe?" You ask.

"Not in the slightest." He replies.

"So... What do we do?" You ask.

"Well, with you on this bus, they'll be gathering to attack, so we've got to get away at some point... How is the real question though." He says.

"Whoa whoa, wait. They're after me? Why?" You ask.

"Give me a bit of time, then I'll explain. Here, take this and send a text to the first contact saying "Toronto bus terminal, emergency transport needed."" He says as he hands a cell phone over his shoulder to you.

You do as the driver asks and send the message before handing him back his phone. You soon arrive in the city of Toronto and pull into the terminal just as a black car pulls into the parking lot also. You see a man step out in a black suit, hat, and shades. He just stands at the door with his arms crossed as your bus stops nearby. As the driver opens the door, everyone on the bus stands up and starts to leave. You tell your friend that you're going to stay in there for a bit, and you tell him to text you later. You see the man from the car start to wave at everyone on the bus as they get off, but what you really notice is what looks like a faint haze coming from the man's hand out over the crowd of students and your teacher. As soon as that haze went over them, the seemed to enter a slightly sleepy sort of state, but they soon left without saying another word.

"What just happened?" You ask the driver.

"Good old Argus over there just threw some Mist over your classmates to make them forget you even exist. That way, we can get you to camp without having them interfering and asking questions." He tells you.

"Wait, now they don't know me? And what camp?" You ask.

"Lots of questions, but I'll answer them in the car, now go." He tells you.

The man named Argus just looked at you through his shades before opening the back door of the car to allow you in. He gave a bow as you entered, which you found a little strange, but you just went with it. Your bus driver quickly got in the front beside Argus and soon you're driving off down the road. You soon realized what you've just done. You just got into the back seat of a dark car with two people you really don't know, and now you're driving off towards some camp that you don't even know the location of.

"Okay, now answer me, I'm starting to get mad." You say forcefully.

"Okay okay, keep it cool. My name is Gerard and I've been tasked with protecting you for years. I bet you've seen me every now and again, but never really thought about it. I had to act a bit mystical back on the bus, but that was only to get your attention and to believe me. I've been able to smell you from 100 miles away, and you smell strong."

"Gee, thanks buddy." You hiss.

"No no, you don't stink, it's just the power you hold, it radiates off... Smells a bit like ozone, even the mortals can smell it." He says.

"Mortals? Aren't we all?" You ask.

"Well, technically yes, but there are some who aren't." He tells you.

"Oh yeah, who do you know who's immortal?" You ask.

"Plenty! Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Ares. You know about the gods right?" He asks.

"But they're just myths!" You reply. "You're not going to tell me that they're real are you?"

"Well... Yeah, they are. And wether you like it or not, you're a demigod. A child of a mortal and an immortal god. Do you know if it's your mother or your father?" He asks.

"Neither! Both my parents are at home or at work by now. I know neither of them are gods though." You reply.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but one of them isn't your real parent. I guess no one will know until you're claimed at camp." He says.

"Claimed? What camp?" You ask again.

"Camp Half-Blood. It's full of kids just like you. Half mortal, half god. You've got the bullying Ares kids, the nerdy Athena kids, that loner kid Nico... His dad is Hades... Yeah, creepy as his dad, that one. We'll train you at camp until your skills start to shine through, then hopefully you'll learn to use those skills until your parent claims you as theirs. Maybe your dad is Apollo, I like him, or maybe your mom is Aphrodite... Nah, you're not attractive enough." He says.

"Oh... My... God..."

"Gods."

"Whatever... Just... Let's get to this camp, where is it?"

"Long Island."

"New York? That's in The States! We'll have to cross the border, and I don't have my passport."

"No worries, Argus is pretty good with The Mist, so much so that we're coming up on the border right now." He tells you.

You look outside and see the scenery racing past the window at the speed a fighter jet would be traveling. You notice that you can still focus on everything outside as clearly as if you weren't moving at all.

"Yup, thanks to The Mist, we went from Toronto to the border in under twenty minutes. Pretty cool, huh?"

You see Argus wave his hand in front of him towards the oncoming border guards who simply step aside and allow you to fly past without even a second glance. Within another half hour, Argus pulls into a stretch of abandoned road before quickly stopping in front of a large hill topped by a magnificent pine tree. You step out of the car as you see a group of five approaching from over the hill. You see three normal looking people, two boys and a girl, as well as what looks like a half goat half human hybrid, as well as a... A centaur.

"Is this more of that mist stuff?" You ask as you rub at your eyes.

"Nope. I see that Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Grover and Chiron are here to welcome you. Better head over and say hi." He tells you.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood! And who might you be young man?" The centaur asks you.

"Um... My name's Allan O'Riley... And I have no idea what is going on." You admit.

"He's strong, I can fell it." The one boy in all black whispers to the taller boy in a bright orange tee shirt.

"I'm strong? Not really..." You say.

"I whispered... You heard me?" He asks.

"Yeah, you weren't that quiet." You reply.

"He spoke to me, and I barely heard him... You must have good hearing." The older boy says.

"I'm Nico." The boy in black says. "And this is Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Chiron."

"Hello..." You say.

"Let's get you within the borders before we continue. We don't need monsters coming and attacking us while we sit and chat." The centaur Chiron says.

The group leads you over the hill and beyond an old stone archway with the name of the camp etched into the stone. You look down and see a large field with a multitude of small building of different size and shapes around a large fire pit in the middle. The 12 largest buildings formed a U shape around the fire with the smaller ones beyond them. Off to the side lay a massive forest and a large house just on the outskirts. You see some people in a training area fighting with swords and spears while other try and climb up a rock wall that continuously spewed lava at random locations.

"For the time being, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin, that one right there. You'll only be there until your godly parent claims you, so don't get too comfortable, that is, unless your godly parent is Hermes." The girl Annabeth says to you.

"How will I know who my real parent is? I've grown up with both my parents my whole life, and now I'm faced with the fact that one of them isn't really my parent." You say.

"Well, first of all, you'll start to show certain traits that correspond with a certain god, like brute force and weapons expertise or skill with a bow, stuff like that. Then at some point or another, your parent's symbol will appear above your head and you'll move into their respective cabin." Grover tells you.

"Yeah, and hopefully your skills shine through soon. Tell me, do you have any special skills as is?" Chiron asks.

"Well... I run really fast." You say at a loss for words.

"Maybe Hermes it is. Anything else?" He asks.

"Not really... I don't know if this is a talent or not here, but if I want to, I can shock people pretty badly. Also, when I get angry or upset, it usually ends up raining... But I think that's just a coincidence, right?" You ask.

"Right, that can't possibly be anything more than coincidence." Nico says in a falsely confident voice.

As you reach the training areas, you lift up a stray sword and give it a few swings. The blade felt so natural in your hand and it went through the air so smoothly. It's almost like you were meant to use a sword.

"You're in luck, we play capture the flag once a month, and it's going to be this weekend, so you'll get to fight and swing that around all you like." Percy tells you.

"So who are your godly parents?" You ask the three demigods in front of you.

"Athena." Says Annabeth.

"Hades. Don't worry, I won't touch you and kill you like a reaper would." Nico says.

"Poseidon." Percy says. "And as it stands, Nico and I are the most powerful demigods in camp, so don't mess with us." Percy says with a wink.

"Pfft, you don't look so tough." You joke back. "I could take you any day."

"Maybe we'll hit the battle grounds later and test that theory." Percy tells you.

"Here's the Hermes cabin." Chiron tells you. "Go in and make yourself at home. Lunch will be at the sound of the horn, so try not to be late."

You enter the cabin as the others head off towards the big house. You notice a few sleeping kids on bunks around the cabin, which was about as big as a gymnasium on the inside, but about as big as a normal cabin on the outside. Without anything to use to claim your bunk, you decide on one close the the door that receives a nice breeze through the window. A few people come and go and some even stop to introduce themselves and welcome you to camp. You're starting to feel like this isn't all bad, all this gods and goddesses stuff. If this is true, one of your parents is a powerful immortal being who rules over some aspect of the world. You accidentally shock a few people as they stop to shake your hand, but you brush it off as the static you got from the carpet. After a little while of laying in your bunk, you get up and decide to go wander around outside. The climbing wall looks fun but deadly, the training area is full of big buff soldier looking kids, so that's a nope, and the woods looked quite imposing, so that's out of the picture. You decide to go over to the training area, but you don't get too close because the kids their look pretty mean.

"Yo, new kid, come on over." One of the big guys calls out to you.

Reluctantly you walk over and stand in front of him as the rest circle around you. Soon you're surrounded by twenty or so strong teenagers who are all carrying weapons of some kind. You see a strong looking girl work her way to front of the crowd, and when she got there, the rest of the kids back off a few steps.

"Initiation, new kid. Rights of passage." She says as she levels her spear at your chest.

You see a currently of electricity spark off of the end and notice that this weapon might be enchanted to do so, something you wouldn't even have considered yesterday. You back up a few steps and grab an abandoned sword off a bench near you to defend against this girl who's threatening you with her spear.

"Bad move dude, Clarisse will mess you up." The first guy says.

You take a better stance as the girl Clarisse takes a quick swipe at you with her spear. Acting upon an instinct you never knew you had, you raise your sword and parry her spear head away from you. As your blade makes contact with her spearhead, a shower of sparks and a current of electricity courses through your sword and into your arm. You notice that your arm doesn't feel any worse, in fact it actually feels better and stronger.

"Not a big enough shock, eh? Try this on for size." She says with another stronger jab.

You quickly sidestep and deflect her spear away again and feel the electricity jump from her spear into you. You don't know what kind of energy it's using, but it's making you feel stronger and faster. Clarisse takes a few more jabs and swipes until you again act on impulse and knock her spear away until you level your sword at her neck. You hear a collective gasp from the crowd and assume you did some good fighting since the rest of the guys back up from you some more.

"Those shocks should have sent you to the infirmary! How in Hades did you keep fighting? And how did you do so good? You're the new kid, you shouldn't be able to fight so well right away." She tells you.

"You little spear there? It's weak, I didn't feel a damn thing from it." You tell her.

You drop your sword and begin to walk away when you see the guys in front of you quickly getting out of the way. You turn just in time to dodge Clarisse's spearhead before grabbing onto the shaft and feeling the current travel through you again. You give Clarisse a quick kick to gut which sends her backwards into the dirt. You stick her spear into the ground and walk away before anyone else tries to kill you.

You start to think about why Clarisse's spear didn't electrocute you to death. Why did the electricity make you stronger? Which godly parent could bless you with that?... Hephaestus? No, that would be fire...

"Oh my gods... Did I just say "gods?"... Is my parent...? No way... It couldn't be..." You ask yourself.

You don't even bother to consider the danger as you enter the forest. Hey, you feel great, plus you have a sword now, what could go wrong? You keep a keen eye on your surroundings as you delve deeper into the forest with your sword in your hand. You see some large masses moving in the distance, but nothing too close that you won't be able to outrun. As you walk, you see a particularly dark part of the forest just up ahead. It looked like the branches of the trees deflected almost all light from reaching the ground, since nothing was growing and it was almost too dark to see. There's a faint glow coming from the sword in your hand, which you thoughts was extremely weird, but you just held it out to try and illuminate your surroundings. As you come close to a clearing in the darkest part of the woods, you see an altar with dark blue flames glowing in the torches. As you work your way around through the trees, you come to see that there is a person kneeling at the altar presenting what looks like a cut open pomegranate. Then you hear a familiar voice from earlier and recognize it as Nico. This made sense because you now remember that Nico's dad was Hades and he was represented by the pomegranate. As you approach you accidentally step on a fallen branch and snap it, making a loud crack in the process. Without thinking, you leap to the side and duck behind a large boulder. You watch as you see Nico walk over to the branch and look around.

"Hello? Who's there?" He asks.

Not wanting to make him think you were spying, you remain silent and hope he just goes back to his altar. That's when you notice where you are. From where Nico stood at the broken branch and the boulder you now hid behind, it must have been about thirty feet. You couldn't have jumped that far in one go, and it only felt like a small lunge to the side. How could you possibly have gone so far so quickly and quietly? Nico took a few more seconds to look around before packing up his things at the altar and heading out into the woods. When you're sure he's far enough away, you stand up and try your jump again, this time with a little more effort. You take a few steps and launch yourself forwards and into a tree, except you didn't hit the truck, you hit a branch ten feet off the ground. You cling to the branch to stop yourself from falling before climbing up into the tree.

"Okay... I can jump pretty far...maybe Hermes can do that with his winged sandal things... Only... I don't have winged sandals on..." You say to yourself.

"Let's try this again." You say as you stand near the end of the branch.

You steel your nerves and take a jump off the branch, but you stop yourself before you can fall and hurt yourself, except you're not on the branch anymore. You take a look down and see that you're ten feet off the ground with nothing below you to hold you up.

"What the... Am I-" you say before you drop the ground.

You land with a thud as your sword flys out of your hand and into a bush.

"Okay, I'm officially weirded out." You say as you walk over to the bush to retrieve your sword.

"I was just-"

"Flying? Yeah, you were." You hear from behind you.

You sword jumps the last few inches back into your hand as you spin around and find Nico leaning against a tree a few feet away. How did he know where you were?

"I knew someone was here, so I kept shadow walking all over the place until I found you. As I was walking, you jumped right over my head into that tree." He tells you nodding towards the tree you were in.

"Shadow walking?" You ask.

"I almost forgot that you were new here... Children of Hades can use the shadows to move undetected, that's how I like to get around, but it only works in the dark. Brightly lit places hurt my eyes though, so I don't like being in those places as much anyway. So, flying, that's pretty fun I guess. I'm guessing you've already figured out who your godly parent is?" He asks.

"Yeah... It's Zeus... By I have a dad at home, how can Zeus be my father?" You ask.

"My only answer is that your dad back home isn't really your dad, otherwise you wouldn't even be here right now." He tells you.

"Are there any other children of Zeus here at camp?" You ask.

"I only know of two others, one to be technical. Her name is Thalia, but she joined the Hunters of Artemis years ago and has been with them ever since, so she doesn't stay here at camp. Geez, I'm barely even here, I'm usually in the underworld with my father." He tells you.

"And who's the other one?" You ask.

"His name is Jason, he's Thalia's brother, but he's Roman, so he's staying at Camp Jupiter on the other side of the country. Looks like you're the only one who'll be here from now on." He tells you.

"Oh my gods... Damn it, I did it again... I really need to speak with my parents about this." You say to no one in particular.

"No need, Chiron already sent a message with one of our Hermes kids explaining the situation. They know you're safe and they also know why you're here, well your mom always knew, but your step dad didn't. Chiron will explain later, but for now, let's keep working on those flying skills, I want to see you be able to keep yourself up indefinitely." He suggests.

"Wait... If Zeus is my dad... That means that I must be really powerful, right? Doesn't that mean that I'll be a target for those monsters and stuff who'll want me out of the picture?" You ask.

"Well of course you're powerful, maybe even more so than Percy or myself. You'll be hunted by monsters your whole life, the only reason you haven't been killed yet is because your protector has been watching over you and taking care of the monsters whenever they show up. You remember your bus driver? Well he's actually a Satyr. He's been taking care of the monster for as long as you've been alive." He explains.

"Okay... Can you promise me something?" You ask.

"I'll swear on the River Styx that I will keep my promise." He replies.

"What?"

"It's how we say that we're true to our word, because if we swear on the Styx and break the promise, then we die."

"Oh... Well, don't tell anyone who I am until I'm ready, okay? When I'm good and ready, I'll make it known who I am, until then, keep it on the down low." You say.

"Deal." Nico replies.

"Okay then, uh... Where should we start?" You ask.

"Just try and concentrate on lifting yourself in the air. Children of Zeus have control over the winds and the weather, so imagine the air beneath your feet solidifying and lifting you upwards or in whatever direction you'd like." He instructs.

You take a few steps back and look downwards at your feet. You close your eyes and imagine yourself rising slowly off the ground, and when you open your eyes again you see that both your feet and the rest of your body is floating a few inches off the ground. Before you fall again, you concentrate on keeping yourself up and in the air. You get overjoyed that your childhood dreams of actually flying are becoming a reality. You tried flying when you were little, but you only managed to jump off your shed and hit the ground pretty hard. You can remember that it took a little bit longer for you to start falling, but you never considered that you were starting to fly at such a young age. You look up at Nico who's staring at you with an impressed look on his face. For someone who looks like a walking skeleton, he sure looked pretty alive. You tried to move forwards by taking a few steps, but soon realized that to be pointless since there was nothing beneath your feet to step on. Then you remembered the way super heros in movies moved when they were flying, so you lean forward and feel yourself start to drift towards Nico.

"You're learning quick! Keep at it, you'll be like Superman in no time." He says.

You decide to take yourself higher, so you look up and imaging that your rising, and before you know it you're up in the highest branches of the trees. Getting accustomed to moving when you're flying is pretty hard to do, but it seems like second nature to you now that you're actually doing it. You take yourself just above the treeline and look around until you spot the camp in the distance. From where you stood... Floated, you can see the back of the big house and the cabins beyond that. You see people wandering about, going to and from the lake (which you see Percy having some fun in with some other campers.) and also the training areas where you can see the same group of Ares kids jostling some other campers when you hear a horn ring out from the dining hall. You see the campers starting to make their way to the dining hall as Nico calls up from below. You lower yourself in a classic super hero style but stop yourself before you touch the ground, you want to keep flying for as long as possible.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, then we'll come back and I'll start to train you to fight."

"I can already fight... I think. I knocked some girl named Clarisse flat about an hour ago." You tell him as you start to drift towards the edge if the woods with Nico following at your side.

"Really? Well I'm not surprised, us kids of the Big Three have naturally better skills than the other demigods. Percy took out Clarisse as well when he first got here, and I created and opening to the underworld to swallow some monsters that we chasing us a few years back, plus both Percy and I fought in the battle of New York as well as taking on Gaea, which I kinda helped with. You'll find that your instincts will take over during a fight, maybe with your skills you'll even use the winds to your advantage." He tells you.

"I haven't tried controlling the winds yet... Maybe now?" You ask.

"Nah, save it for later, or even tomorrow. We can have you call in a storm to practice your powers, that way we can train all we want and no one will be any the wiser." He says.

You finally stop your levitation act when you reach the edge of the woods. You touch down and follow Nico to the dining hall while he explains what you're to do at meals.

"You'll have to sit with the Hermes cabin until Zeus publicly claims you as his child, then you'll get your own table. Everyone walks past the fire and puts the best piece of food the have into the fire as an offering to the gods. In your case, I'd send a silent prayer to Zeus thanking him for your powers and hoping that he'll claim you soon. Then we just sit down and have our meals before going back to whatever we were doing." He explains to you.

You climb the few steps into the dining hall and join the line behind the other campers. You take a plate and start loading it full of baked potato, two steaks and some corn of the cob. As you pass the fire, you use your fork to lift the larger of the two steaks and toss it into the fire.

"To the gods." You say out loud and silently you say "and to Zeus, thank you... Father. If I could ask a favor, please claim me when I'm at my best around the other campers, I want them to see me in my best light. Thanks again father."

You leave and join the largest table in the room which Nico tells you is the Hermes table. Nico leaves and goes to sit at his own table, the smallest one in the room, only able to seat up to four people, but it didn't seam like he had anyone else in his cabin with him. A few of the people from the Hermes cabin earlier recognize you and start chatting, asking how your first day was going.

"Well, I got up this morning thinking I was only going to Toronto for a field trip, but now I'm in a camp full of demigod children I didn't know I was a part of." You tell them.

"Toronto? You Canadian?" One asks.

"Yup."

"Oh, cool, there's not many Canadians at camp, we're mainly all from the States. How'd you get here?" Another asks.

"Uh, I got to Toronto by bus with the rest of my class, but I immediately left with a guy named Argus and my bus driver who is apparently a satyr to come here. I've just been roaming around since." You lie a little at the end.

"I notice you had a sword earlier, where's you get it?" A girl asks.

You left your sword just outside the dining hall since you don't think it would be too nice to bring it inside with you.

"Oh, I got it off a bench over in the training area. I had to fight off some girl named Clarisse. She kept trying to run me through with her spear, so I side stepped, grabbed her spear and kicked her to the dirt before taking off."

"Wow... Didn't you get shocked from her spear?" The girl asks.

"Nope, I didn't grab the blade obviously." You tell her to try and hide the fact that you did actually get electrocuted, you're just immune to it.

"How in Hades did you beat Clarisse? She's one of the best warriors we've got!" Another tells you.

"She wasn't so tough, you could probably take her on and win." You tell them.

"I have! She broke my shield with a single swipe from her spear, the electricity made my arm numb for a week! You must be a naturally good fighter then, maybe you're an Ares kid. If you are, it'll stop Clarisse from picking on you in the future." They say.

"Maybe I am..." You say as you continue to eat.

You quickly finish your plate as some of the other campers finish theirs and start to head back out into the camp grounds. You meet back up with Nico after you retrieve your sword and follow him back into the woods when no one is watching. You take to flying again as Nico leads you to a nice big clearing deep in the forest.

"Let's work on your sword play. If you're going to help your team win capture the flag this weekend, you'll need to be quick on your feet and swift with your sword." He tells you before turning and pointing to the ground.

Exactly where Nico points, a small fissure opens in the earth and several zombie like creatures crawl out in full Greek style weapons and armor. They just stand there while you freak out and Nico explains your training game plan.

"I'll keep summoning enemies and you're going to keep fighting. The enemies will keep getting harder and harder until you can't overwhelm them, at which point I'll clear them out and we'll head back to camp, you ready?" He asks.

"No." You reply truthfully.

"Good. Attack!" He says to the zombies.

As soon as Nico gave the order, the zombie warriors started advancing towards you. You raise your sword to defend yourself as the first soldier raises his to attack. You jump away from his swipe and hit him over the head with the pommel of your sword, causing him to fall down.

"Don't just injure your opponent, kill them! You need to kill the monsters who attack you, otherwise they'll kill you! Just make sure you don't kill any campers during capture the flag, we might just have to kick you out if you do." He calls over to you.

You raise your sword and bring it down on the zombie's neck, taking it clean off in a single swipe. As soon as his head fell off, his whole body, sword, armor and all disintegrated into a dull yellow poof of powder that quickly got blown away in the wind. You deflect the next attack and swipe your sword across the chest of the next causing him to disintegrate also. As quickly as you kill them, Nico keeps summoning them. The warriors keep getting better and better like Nico said. Soon the enemies were able to anticipate your attacks and deflect them also. You had to amp up your attacks to compensate for their improved tactics.

"Don't just rely on skill with your sword, use your powers to your advantage." Nico tells you.

You take aim at the next warrior and with a swipe through the air with your hand, the warrior gets sent flying backwards into a tree.

"Well done! You're really getting the hand of those wind powers. Try using your flying to your advantage." He says.

You take to the sky and start dive bombing the warriors until there's none left. The last one you actually run straight through with your sword before lifting him into the air with strength you didn't know you had. You used the winds to through him into the air where he landed and exploded into a cloud of yellow powder on the far side of the clearing.

"Yeah!" You yell as a bolt of electricity shoots from the end of your sword and leaves a scorch mark on the ground.

"Let's practice the electricity tomorrow, okay? Then we'll focus on your flying. You're getting the hang of it, but we should make you a master by the weekend. Capture the flag might even be interesting with you in play." He tells you.

"Dude, this is so freaking cool! I feel like I could take on an army!" You tell him.

"Be that as it may, we don't need you to get cocky and expose your powers prematurely. Just save your big show for whenever you like, I kinda want to see how you do it." He says.

"I have an idea, but I'll have to think about it some more. If all goes well, I'll be able to pull of something major this weekend." You tell him.

"Well, whatever it is, try not to fry anyone with your electricity. Other than that, have at it." He says.

You thank Nico for the lesson and tell him that you're going to take a few laps around the forest to get more used to your flying. He reminds you not to get seen before turning and disappearing into the shadows. After he leaves, you take to the air and start off going away from the camp. You take a Superman stance and notice that it does actually help make the flying easier. You gain some speed from who knows how, you just will yourself to speed up and you do. You're soon going so fast that you'd easily outrun a sports car. You take yourself a bit higher then allow yourself you start to fall. You start flying again before you hit the tree tops and take off yet again. You keep looping around and around until flying becomes as easy as walking on your own two feet. Being in the air feels even more natural than being on the ground. The feeling of the wind on your face makes your mind as clear as the sky above your head. This is your domain, you have control here. Your power over the sky is unrivaled by all but three others.

You look to the sky and raise your hands. You imagine some clouds starting to form and that's exactly what happens. You make them inconspicuous though, since the day had been super clear up until now, so you only make a few here and there. Then with all the speed you can muster, you rocket into the sky until you're level with the clouds. Not knowing what to expect, you 'land' on of the clouds. Surprisingly enough, you find that you can stand on the cloud and not fall through. You decide to sit and peer over the edge at the camp far below. You can barely see anything from as high up as you are, but you can make out the shapes of the cabins and the other notable landmarks of the camp. You stay up on your cloud sun bathing and relaxing until the sky starts to darken, which means it's pretty late, since the sun sets later the higher up you go. You look over the edge of your cloud and see long shadows across the forest and across the camp. You can see that someone has already tended to the campfire, since it's shining bright below you. You get up and stretch before taking a flying leap right over the edge of the cloud. You let yourself plummet knowing that you have complete safety in the air. No one can see you because of the dark, so you fly yourself over the forest until you're at the edge of the camp. You quickly land and waltz out of the trees as some campers pass you by.

"That forest is dangerous new kid, be careful if you're going in there." The one person tells you.

"I brought a sword, don't worry." You tell them as you show them the sword in your hand.

"Okay then, we just don't want to have to come in after you because some hellhound made you their chew toy." They say before walking away.

You make your way to the dining hall and sit with the Hermes cabin again while you eat dinner before heading back to the cabin for some rest. You prop your sword against your bunk and climb into bed. Someone had come by and left some pajamas on the bunk, so you change into those and quickly fall asleep.

The next two days are spent off and on from the woods with Nico to the lake, to the climbing wall and regularly in the dining hall. You even took your fighting skills to the arena to test against some other campers. You bested a few of them but you let some others win so you don't look too suspicious. Your lessons with Nico only improved when you started using the winds and some electricity to defeat more opponents. Nico even stepped in and fought you one on one at one point to test how you've progressed. You and him sparred for hours practicing your skills. Nico was only barely able to keep up with the speed of your attacks (thanks to the winds for helping you move faster) so that at one point you clashed swords and sent a shock through his arm making him drop his sword to which you leveled yours at his face. He congratulated you again as you two made your way back to the camp after a long day of training.

"We'll get you some better weapons and armor after capture the flag. Once everyone knows who you are, you'll be sure to get a few... gifts, like magical weapons and whatnot." Nico tells you.

"How will they be magical?" You ask.

"They'll transform from one thing into another. Take Percy for example, he has this pen that when he uncaps it it turns into his sword. His cyclops brother also made him a shield that transforms into a watch that he wears at all times. Stuff like that." He explains.

"Awesome... I like those ideas... Maybe I'll think of some for myself. Like, if I zip up my jacket, it turns into my armor." You tell him.

"That... Is actually a good idea..." He admits.

"Also, how do they transform? Surely it's not mechanical." You ask.

"Oh no, the smiths in the Hephaestus cabin are pretty good with The Mist. The mist is what hides the mystical from the ordinary, that's how a pen is actually a sword. If you were to start flying around a mortal, they'd probably think you had a jet pack on or something." He tells you. "Come to think of it, your powers should give you a very strong control over The Mist. Here, imagine that my sword is say, a cellphone. Imagine that really hard."

You watch as Nico pulls out his Stygian iron sword and holds it in front of you. You picture in your mind that he's just holding his cellphone, then you wave your hand and see that familiar haze come from your hands and envelope the sword. You see its shape start to waver, as if it were a hologram until all that was left in Nico's hand was a black flip phone. Certainly impressed with yourself, you wave your hand again and disperse The Mist until Nico held his black sword once again.

"I should try and remember that, it'll help if I come into contact with mortals." You tell him.

"Usually you won't have to use The Mist, since the smiths put some pretty heavy layers on as they're forging weapons and armor out of an already magical substance called Celestial Bronze. That's what your current sword is made of, that's why it glows a bit in the dark." He explains.

"So that's why it cuts so smooth." You tell him. "It's a magical metal."

"Yup, you shouldn't worry about celestial bronze ever breaking or dulling, since the magic in it makes it pretty hard to destroy once it's forged. Stygian iron on the other hand, well, let's just say it's made from the river Styx itself. One stab and a monster, or person's essence is literally ripped from their body... It's pretty fun to watch." He tells you.

"It doesn't sound fun." You say.

"It is for a child of the underworld. I'm more powerful around death, so I like it when stuff dies." He says.

"Anyway, when will capture the flag be tomorrow, I want to practice a bit more." You ask.

"It'll be later in the evening this time. I guess I get a bit of an unfair advantage though, so don't tell anyone." He says.

"Maybe I'll call in a storm, that way I get a power boost also."

"And Percy too, water makes him stronger." He tells you.

"Oh yeah... Well, I'll make sure I'm on a team that has at least one of you on it." You say.

"Anyway, see you tomorrow, I'm so tired I could drop dead at any minute." He tells you.

"Unfair, that would probably make you stronger than ever." You say.

"Ha, you might be right, but I don't really want to die today, so I'll see you tomorrow, maybe in battle, maybe as allies. Later." He says as he once again disappears into the shadows.

You take a short walk around the cabins until you stop in front of cabin one, Zeus's cabin. The walls and columns were made or pure white stone that shone even on the dark. You can see high ceilings and hammocks hanging from the ceiling when you look in one of the windows.

"Don't get your hopes up, that one's almost always vacant." You hear from behind you.

You turn and see Percy standing behind you with Annabeth beside him.

"I just thought it looked nice..." You mumble.

"Oh it does, Thalia let me in one time, it's even nicer than my cabin, but I still prefer mine, perfect view of the lake." He says.

"Don't you get tired of lugging that sword around all day?" Annabeth asks.

"No, not really. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty strong." You tell her.

"Maybe, but with some brains you would have thought of getting a sheath." She replies.

"Calm down Annabeth, the kid's new here, he's still getting used to the fact that he's a demigod, right kid?" He asks.

"Yeah, and my name is Allan." You tell them.

"Well, Allan, we're playing capture the flag tomorrow, so you'd probably get some rest. Any idea who's team you want to be on?" He asks.

"Hopefully the one that has a child of the Big Three on it." You say even though you know that whatever side you choose to enter will obviously have a child of the Big Three on it.

"Well, power isn't everything, you need to balance power with strategy." Annabeth tells you.

"And I have a strategy. Go in, get the flag, get out." You reply.

"If only it were that easy. Well, goodnight Allan." Percy tells you before giving Annabeth a quick kiss and going into the cabin to the immediate right of Zeus's. You watch as Annabeth crosses the field and enters an intricately constructed cabin on the far side. Campers from all over the place start to file into their cabins to get a good nights rest before duking it out tomorrow for capture the flag. You walk over to the Hermes cabin with an extravagant idea brewing in your mind. What if the only children of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were able to hold off the entire rest of the camp and still come out victorious? Maybe that's how you'll show everyone who you are. You come in with a bang... Yeah... That'll be fun... That'll be fun...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

You awoke to next morning just as the first rays of sunlight creep through the windows of the Hermes cabin. You get up and dress yourself quickly before grabbing your sword and heading out the door quietly, something you're pretty good at now that you can make yourself lighter than air. As soon as you're outside, you see a single person sitting by the campfire, tending to the flames as if they were an infant that was being rocked to sleep. You approach the girl, as you now see it's a girl, and say hello.

"Hello there, why are you up so early?" You ask.

The young girl just sat and tended the flame a bit longer before replying.

"I do not sleep, I tend to the flames to make sure that everyone stays warm. It's my duty, and I've been doing it for thousands of years. My name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She tells you.

Knowing that the polite thing to do would be to give a nice bow, you do so and it brings a smile to the face of the goddess.

"You are polite, very few are these days. Please, come and sit, I'll warm you up before Apollo's sun fully rises." She tells you.

You take a seat next to the goddess as she waves her hand over the flames which jump into life before your eyes. You feel the most pleasant and comforting wave of heat blow across your body. You felt like you could lean back into a nice recliner and read a book in complete peace with this kind of fire before you. You almost forget about the godly being sitting next to you, so you quickly come to and carry on with your conversation.

"So, do you get visitors coming to talk often?" You ask.

"Sadly I do not. Very rarely do demigods even acknowledge that I'm here." She replies.

"That doesn't sound very nice. If you'd like, I'll come by and spend some time here whenever you'd like. The fire is actually very comforting." You say before your brain can recognize the words you just spoke.

If you didn't catch yourself, you'd probably start flirting with the goddess, since she looked like she was about your age, and she was rather pretty, as well as kind beyond imagination.

"I'd like that Allan." She says with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I introduced myself earlier." You tell her.

"It is okay, I know who you are, son of Zeus." She says.

You completely blank out as she says the words "son of Zeus."

"You know who I am? How?" You ask in a hushed voice.

She giggles a bit before saying "I am a goddess, I know who you are before you even tell me. We gods have a sort of... What would you call it... Sixth sense?" She tells you.

"Oh... I'm sorry, you're the first goddess I've ever actually met, and I'm glad to say that the encounter has been a good one. As I've been told, some gods can be... Unpleasant to be around." You tell her.

"I am glad to hear it." She says with another smile. "I can feel that you're powerful like your father, and wise beyond your years, though you don't show it. I know you'll do well in this afternoon's games." She says.

"I hope so, it'll be my first game here at camp, so I want it to be a good one." You reply.

"May I ask why you seemed so distraught when I knew of your godly parentage earlier? You seemed like you didn't want anyone to know. This is rather strange, being a child of the elder gods, I would have thought you'd be bragging or showing off. You do not seem to be doing either of those things, in fact, you're trying to hide it." She says.

"Well, Zeus hasn't claimed me yet." You tell her.

"Why not? Surely you must know he is your father due to your powers." She says.

"Well, I asked him not to." You tell her.

"You asked Zeus not to claim you as his child?" She asks.

"Not really, I just asked him to do so when the timing was right. I have plans for when I hope he will claim me, and if all works out, it'll happen tonight during the games." She tell the goddess.

"I have a feeling that you'll make quite the show. I'll be honored if I could see it." She tells you.

"Well, I don't know if you'll be able to see me exactly, but you'll definitely see the light show, if you know what I mean." You say with a wink.

"Well, if it includes what I think it does, try not to make it rain on my camp fire, it hurts a little when it does." She admits.

"Of course! I don't want to hurt you, even if you weren't a goddess who could probably get her revenge in a very creative way. Never the less, I will not harm your fire." You tell her.

"Then I thank you. Zeus does send rain every so often, but he doesn't seem to hear my requests for a gentle rain... Maybe we can build a roof over my fire pit to keep the rain out, that way I won't need to worry." She says.

"I'll help you build it, I like your fires, they're comforting." You admit again.

"It seems like your fellow campers are starting to awaken. I think you should be off for your breakfast, you'll need your strength for today. I thank you again for coming and spending time with me Allan. I'll look forward to your company from now on." She says to you.

"It was my pleasure Hestia." You say with another cordial bow.

Hestia smiles again and returns to her fire, which now burned a nice hot red, as if Hestia was blushing through the use of the flames. You glance down and notice that your sword no longer rested on the seat next to you.

"Have you seen my sword?" You ask.

"Check your waist." Hestia replies.

Sure enough, on your waist was a sheath in which sat your sword. It was covered in black leather with celestial bronze studs decorating the length of the sheath with more celestial bronze fittings on the guard and the end of the sheath.

"A token of my appreciation for spending the morning with me and for being so polite where many do not. It will fit any sized blade you put in it and your blade will never fall out, even when you're flying around." She tells you.

"Thank you Hestia, thank you again." You say with yet another bow.

"You do not need to keep bowing, but I appreciate your thanks and manners none the less." She says.

You give Hestia a wave as you head off towards the dining hall with your sword hanging from your belt. You receive a few compliments on it on your way to the food tables, with a few people, including Annabeth who ask where you got it. You simply reply "from a friend" before giving and offering to the gods and sitting down to eat. You sit and chat with the other members of the Hermes table about their plans for the day.

"I'm going over to the archery range, I need to practice if I'm going to take anyone out in the game tonight."

"I'll just go work out, need to build up the muscles."

"Training arena, gotta work on my sword work."

After your meal you join the group of campers heading towards the training arena. You suit up in some armor that's only a little bit too big on you before partnering up with an Athena kid for some practice sparring. You easily deflect all their attacks and return with your own, which they block. You end up taking it up a notch as you increase the speed of your attacks. You keep thrusting and slashing until you hook the kid's blade and send it across the arena. You get a few claps on the back and some congratulations before everyone switches partners to continue practicing. You end up with an Ares kid with a battle ax. He seemed to not care if he took your head off or not, so you kept dodging and ducking until you took a quick swipe across the front of his armor.

"There, you're out." You jokingly say.

The guy just growls and brings his ax down hard towards your head. You are forced to jump out of the way to avoid being split in two by this giant, but you retaliate by giving him a hard bash on the back with the pommel of your sword, sending him face first into the dirt. You level your sword at the back of his neck to stop him from getting up and taking your head off. You decide to call for a switch again before he tries to actually kill you. You keep switching from person to person, watching all their fighting styles and making note of their weaknesses.

Athena kids are excellent at making strategies, but lack the strength required to bring someone big down quickly, instead they keep attacking until their opponent is tired, then they strike hard. Apollo kids are strong, but not very fast, so you can out maneuver them rather easily. Ares kids are quite stupid, but they are very strong and pretty good at making plans last second, so they keep you on your toes the whole fight. You keep observing and noting until everyone but the gods who don't have demigod children are left, as well as Percy, since you've already fought Nico.

"Holy crap... You're good..." One Dionysus kid tells you after you disarm him and send him flat on his back.

You sheath your sword an help him back up as well as handing him back his sword. You follow the group into the dining hall for lunch before heading back to your cabin for a quick nap. You wake up when a Hermes girl shakes you to tell you that capture the flag is about to start. You exit the cabin and head over to the big house as you put your armor back over your chest. You have to go back and grab you sword, but you make it in time before Chiron starts talking.

"This evening's game of capture the flag will be held in the forest as usual. For those who don't know the rules -Allan- each team will have half an hour to choose a hiding place for their flag within the woods. The flags must be easily visible, but you can make them as hard to get to as possible, as this will add to the challenge. You may choose to use whatever weapons you'd like, just try not to maim or badly injure anyone. Clarisse, that goes double for you. The first team to capture the enemy's flag and return it to their side of the forest wins the game. The border will be the river, so make sure you take Percy out quickly or he's going to whoop you all." He says jokingly.

You move your way through the crowd until you locate Percy standing with Annabeth. You get his attention as Chiron continues explains the rules and regulations of the game.

"Hey Percy, I have a plan, but you need to trust me." You tell him.

"Trust is earned, not given." He replies.

"Too bad, give it this one time, I promise you won't be let down. I swear on the Styx." You add.

"Okay, I guess so, what is it?" He asks.

"Allan, you're the newest camper, that means you get too choose who's on your team and you get to choose first." Comes the voice of Chiron.

"And here is it." You tell Percy.

"Come on up Allan, that way you can choose who's on your team." Chiron says.

"I already have. Percy, Nico and I versus the rest of the camp." You say loudly so everyone hear you.

"Are you insane?" Percy asks.

"Hey, I swore on the Styx didn't I? Trust me, we'll win." You tell him.

"My boy, don't you know that even with two very powerful demigods on your team, it's still way too small to even stand a chance of succeeding?" Chiron asks.

"Yup, but I like a challenge. So is this good? Can we get the game started?" You ask.

"I guess so. So be it, Percy, Nico and Allan versus the rest of the camp. This has never happens before, so I don't know what to expect. Teams, if you can call them teams, head to your sides of the forest. I'll roam around and act as field medic, but I don't know if we'll need it. Let the game begin!" Chiron calls out.

"I hope you know what you've gotten us into." Percy says.

"I trust him." Nico say behind Percy. "I've seen him fight, he's pretty good. The three of us might just be able to fend off the rest of the camp." He says as the other campers move away towards the woods.

"Think about it Nico, no offense Allan, but most of the work we probably fall on to us." He says.

"Maybe, but I know Allan won't let us down. We'll win, right Allan?" Nico says.

"You seem pretty happy." Percy notes.

"I'm just glad to be back at camp." Nico lies.

"Yeah okay, whatever you say. Let's go stash the flag up a tree or something and hope for the best." Percy mumbles as he leads you and Nico into the forest.

With the sun setting, the forest darkens tenfold. Soon you have very little light aided only by the light from your swords. Nico suggests hiding the flag on top of a huge pine, but Percy just tells him that no one will be able to get up to it to put it there, meaning it would be unfair for the other team. Percy wanted to put it in the middle of the stream so he could easily defend it, but Nico tells him that it would be pretty easy to overwhelm Percy and take an easy victory by quickly taking it to their side of the river.

"Where should we hide it then?" Percy asks.

"Maybe on top of that thing." You say as you point to a large outcropping of rocks in a clearing off to the side of the river.

"On top of Zeus's fist? You know, that might just work Allan. It's pretty hard to climb that thing, plus I have the river to help me fight. That and we have a wide open plain to defend it as well. I'm starting to think I misjudged you." Percy says.

"Good because you two are going to defend the flag while I go off and get the enemy's flag." You tell them.

"I think you spoke too soon." Nico says.

"Yeah, Nico says you can fight, but can you fight through all of the cabins to reach a heavily guarded flag? The point is, we don't even know what you can do yet. We don't even know who your godly parent is either." He says.

It takes all your self control to stop yourself from showing Percy how you can fly and telling him Zeus is your father, but you manage to keep your mouth shut about that for now.

"That's the point though, I'm the wild card. I could be a great advantage if you let me, not that I'm asking for you to though. You two defend the flag with all you've got and I'll get the enemy's flag before you know it." You tell them.

You cross to a tree next to the outcrop of rocks that Percy identified as Zeus's fist. You grab a hanging vine from one of the branches and use it to pull yourself up to the higher branches where you jump on to the top of the rocks.

"Toss up the flag." You tell Percy.

Percy hoists the flagpole and throws it like a spear towards you. You manage to catch the pole as it passes you and you quickly dig the shaft between a crack in the rock face to hold it upright. Once you're pleased that it'll hold, you jump off the top of the rocks and slide down the hanging vine until you reach the ground. You had just enough time to draw you sword before some of the enemy kids burst through the bushes on the far side of the river. One of them pulled out a horn and gave a quick call before Percy sent a wave of water to knock them all flat on their backs. You look to your side and see something that damn near makes you piss your pants. Where Nico stood moments ago now stands an equally tall skeleton in full battle armor. Nico now wore a suit of black Stygian iron with a helmet that had a dark purple plume going down the centre. The skeleton Nico turned his head towards you and you caught a glimpse of his eye sockets which contained small blue flames instead of eyes.

"Don't looked so scared in the face of death." Nico said in a raspy voice.

You turned away as Nico started to summon skeleton and zombie warriors from the ground as Percy stood his ground with his sword and shield at the ready. Just as Nico reached the head of his small army did the next enemy campers come out of the bushes. This time they started to cross as Nico's archers shot volleys of arrows towards them and Percy made the river recede to surround him and lift him from the ground. You and Percy lead the first charge as Nico stood back to command his troops. Percy took out the first few enemies as you reach your first. The kid swung his sword towards you which you parry before slamming your elbow into his face. You must have hit pretty hard because he got knocked out instantly.

You continue your act of parry and immobilize until you have a small collection of unconscious demigods around you. Noticing an opening in the enemies coming towards you, you take off running straight into the thick of things.

"Stay here and defend!" You yell out to Percy who gives a quick nod before returning to his battle.

You jump straight past a few people and dive under the swings of a few swords before you reach the bushes and jump straight through. There didn't seem to be as many people of the far side, so you're able to run quickly as a few kids follow you. You parry a few close calls but continue to run, easily outrunning the ones following you because you secretly used the winds to speed you up. You almost didn't see as you came upon a small cliff, about a fifty foot drop to more trees below. You back up a bit from the edge as the first enemy bursts through the trees towards you. Without thinking you jump straight off the side and fall for a second before tucking and rolling as you hit the ground. You use your powers to cushion your fall and to make it look real. You look back as you dart off into the forest and see the enemies following you staring in disbelief that you survived without a scratch from your fall. Seeing the impossibility of taking this route, they take off back towards your flag in hopes of defeating you that way. You keep on running through the woods until you feel and arrow fly just past the back of your neck. You turn and draw your sword as you see another arrow flying towards you. Using your combat instincts you knock the arrow out of the air with the flat of your blade before looking around for the archer. You locate her just in time to see her fire another arrow at you. You decide to show off a bit, so using your power over the wind, you slow the arrow down and catch it before it impales you through the neck. You see the girl look in shock and disbelief as you snap the arrow and toss down the pieces before charging her. She's able to pull out a dagger before you knock it out of her hand and hit her in the helmet with the flat of your blade. You make a mental note to watch the strength of your swings as you see the girl fall unconscious as well. You take off again as you see Chiron advance on the girl to tend to her. You keep running with the wind until you emerge in a clearing on the shores of the sea. In the middle of the clearing stood the flag with not a single person around it. Knowing it's too good to be true, you raise your sword and run into the clearing only to be ambushed by both Athena and Ares kids from all around you.

"See what I mean Allan, balance strength and tactics." You hear Annabeth call out to you.

"And here's my tactic. Go in, get the flag, get out." You say as you charge the ring now forming around you.

One Ares kid levels his spear which you knock away as well as his consciousness with another smack on the head. You spin around and deflect a few more spears before knocking some arrows out of the air with a swipe of your sword. You're fighting so fluently that even Annabeth is stunned. You see Clarisse emerge from the group and charge you again, but this time you're ready. She swipes at you with the blade of her electric spear which you just ducked and swiped back at with your sword. You make contact and send a shower of sparks into the eyes of the people still left standing around you as you feel the electricity making you stronger. She brings her spear head down over your head and lodges it in the ground as you side step and grab the shaft again feeling the electricity as you give Clarisse another kick to the chest sending her backwards into a tree. You parry and block and counter attack for the remainder of the enemies until you spin and level your sword at mid air. You can feel that there's someone ahead of you, so you give your sword a quick upwards flick. The point connects with something which reveals itself to be Annabeth's invisibility cap which you knock off her head revealing her standing there shocked as ever.

"How in Hades..." Was all she said before she attacked with her knife.

Annabeth's skill with her knife was something you thought could be used to best Nico or even Percy if she really pushed herself. You two sat locked it swift combat, spinning around and exchanging swings and stabs for longer than you ever thought anyone would fair against you. Annabeth seemed to be one of the best warriors in the camp, easily outranking anyone except Percy, Nico and yourself. You kept fighting until Annabeth slipped up and you gave her a quick slash across the armor which dropped her to her knees.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal." Was all you said before you gave her a lighter, but still hard hit on the head to knock her out.

You respected Annabeth, so you immediately checked to see if she was hurt, but she only appears to be groggy at best, but not fully unconscious. Taking this opportunity to win for your team, you quickly run over to the now unguarded flag and rip it off it's pole. Making sure no one is looking at you, you take off flying into the sky to make your way quickly back to Zeus's fist to end the game.

You fly up to a cloud and sit for a bit to clear your head. You just took on the best warriors in the camp at the same time and won. You took out two whole cabins on your own. You decide to take the enemy's flag, the red team's flag which you just took and tie it around your neck like a cape. Deciding that this is the best possible time to show off your true identity, you raise your hands and make a clap of thunder roll out across the sky. You then start to occasionally send small lightning bolts out and across the clouds. You eventually get two bolts of lightning to connect to each hand and you feel the immense power of the energy coursing through your body. Once you're as full of energy as you think you can take, you launch yourself off the cloud and rocket towards the ground. As you fall you see the enemy's forces concentrated around Nico and Percy on three sides. Nico and Percy are fighting their hardest to keep them from reaching the flag. You watch as the enemy backs up and forms a line around Percy and Nico before they charge. You decide this is the time. It's now or never.

You slow your fall down and unleash massive bolts of lightning that strike within the gap between the enemy and the place where Nico and Percy stood with their backs against the stone of Zeus's fist. You stop yourself and hover above the two of them and call down bolt after bolt at whoever tries to make their way forward until you have a scorched ring around your allies and a scared enemy falling back. You land in front of Percy and call one last massive lightning bolt down straight at your sword which splits it all over the crowd. What you don't see is that the flag/cape that you're wearing suddenly changed color from blood red to royal blue with a bright white lighting bolt shape down the middle. You watch as Chiron comes galloping into the clearing as a blue lightning bolt appears hovering above your head lighting up the whole area in a blue light. He takes a few minutes to realize what happens before calling out to the campers.

"All hail Allan O'Riley, son of Zeus!" Chiron calls out as every camper including Nico (now normal looking) and Percy kneel down around the clearing.

Everyone is showing their respect to you since you're the son of the king of the gods. After a short time, everyone gets back to their feet and stares at you in wonder and awe. Some start to whisper and talk with one another until Chiron calls out again.

"You knew all this time, didn't you? You knew Zeus was your godly parent but never told us! Why not? You're the prince of Olympus! We would have celebrated and feasted in your honor!" Chiron says.

"I didn't tell until this very moment because I wanted to let everyone know in the best possible way I could. I don't like to be the centre of attention, that's why I waited until now. I saw my opportunity tonight with the game, so I took it. Percy, this is why I didn't tell you my entire plan for the game, because if I did, you'd tell everyone who I am and ruin the surprise. Nico already knew but he played along like he didn't so I could convince you to trust me so we could go three-on gods know how many tonight. You two fought well while I retrieved the flag, but I knew I would, no offense guys, but the real plan was to get everyone here to show my true identity to you all." You tell everyone.

"That's no fair, they're the three most powerful half bloods here!" One camper yells from behind Chiron.

"That is true, but you all agreed to play, so everything that happened tonight was still fair game. As I see it, you almost won too, but the game goes to the blue team! Well done you three." Chiron congratulates you.

You take flight once again as Percy makes the river return to it's normal state before flying off to get Annabeth and the others in the clearing. You see her helping the others to their feet as you land causing them to jump in surprise.

"You were just flying!" She blurts out.

"Yeah, I'm a son of Zeus. I just announced it to the rest of the camp after I got claimed." You tell them.

"You mean that lightning was you?" Clarisse asks.

"Yup." You say as you send another bolt to strike the far side of the clearing making everyone jump again.

"Are you here to brag? If so, piss off." Clarisse says to you.

"Actually, I came to ask if you'd all like a quick lift back to camp. I can control the winds, so I can fly us all back really quickly so you can get checked out. I think I may have hit some of you too hard in the head." You yell them.

"No. I'd rather walk." Clarisse tells you.

"Too bad. Even though I don't like you Clarisse, I still don't want you to be hurt." You say as you lift off once again.

You control the very air around everyone below you so you can lift them off the ground before taking off towards camp. Chiron tends to everyone while you head back into the cabin area. You see Hestia still sitting by the fire with a huge smile in her face. You fly the last distance between the two of you and sit down beside her to relax.

"I saw your 'light show.' It was quite impressive. I see that you skipped the rain however." She tells you.

"Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you or your fire." You say.

"Thank you Allan." She says as she pats your hand.

If you didn't know any better, you'd say that this goddess was now flirting with you. Maybe she is... Maybe you could have an immortal godly girlfriend... Who knows.

"Allan, I uh... Wanted to thank you for, you know... Helping me." You hear from behind you.

You turn around and see Annabeth standing behind you with Percy.

"Well I couldn't leave you guys all the way out in the forest alone now could I? Too many monster for a bunch of tired and injured demigods. Plus I wanted to see Clarisse's face as I brought down a lightning bolt." You tell her.

"Oh, hello Hestia." Percy says with a quick bow. "How have you been lately?"

"I've been fine Percy. I'm glad that you've come back to talk with me again. As I recall, you were the first person to notice me here at the camp for hundreds of years." She tells him.

"Well, it's always nice to see you Hestia." He adds.

"Thank you Percy Jackson." She says before Percy and Annabeth head back to their cabins.

"He's so polite... Like you." She tells you.

"Who was the last person who talked to you, other than Percy and myself?" You ask.

"A daughter of Aphrodite, but unfortunately she died a few days later when a hellhound came in through the woods. She wasn't as nice as you and Percy though. She kept asking me to make the fire bigger and hotter for her, and never once gave a thank you. Most disrespectful." She tells you.

You decide to sit and exchange pleasantries about the game as you give her a play by play of what happened. She seems rather impressed at your skills, so she congratulates you again while you sit and relax in the warmth from her fire. When you see the remaining campers leaving to go back to their cabins, you stand and give Hestia a good night.

"Well, it was nice talking to you again, I can't see why people don't talk to you more often, you're a very likable goddess to spend time with." You say to Hestia.

"And you my prince, you are also likable." She says with a bit of a giggle.

"Well then, I'm going off to bed. Goodnight Hestia." You say before she gives you a hug.

You're pretty shocked that you have a goddess giving you a hug right now, but you just accept it for what it is and return the hug.

"That was... Unexpected." You tell her.

"We gods have emotions as well, even though we usually try to hide them. Except Ares, he like 'anger' a lot." She says while blushing again. You could tell because the fire changed to a deep red again.

"Well... Goodnight." You tell her.

"Goodnight Allan." She replies as you take to the sky again.

You only fly a short way over to your new cabin before you land and push in the door. You see two bunks already claimed, one saying "Jason" and the other "Thalia." Jason's was almost unnoticeable because it was so clean and well kept, but Thalia's was messy with Green Day posters and CDs everywhere. Luckily you like Green Day, so you might end up borrowing a few of those CDs later. You once again change into your pajamas and you drape your other cloths over a chair before flying up to one of the hammocks hanging from the ceiling. You lay there for a bit thinking about how your day went completely like you wanted it to. You won in capture the flag, you took on entire cabins of demigods and came out without a scratch, and you got a hug from a goddess.

Yeah, you'll sleep good tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

You woke up to the sound of knocking on your cabin door. You give your hand a lazy flick to open the door using your power over the air.

"Come in..." You say in a sleepy voice.

"Hey kid, there's some... Where are you?" You hear your bus driver Gerard call out to you.

"Up here." You call out as you roll over in your hammock to see the man below you.

You see that he's not a man anymore though, from the waist down was dark brown fur and goat hooves. You've already seen some satyrs around camp by now, so it's not a shock to see him like that.

"Oh, well there's a kid over in the Hephaestus cabin that wants to see you, something about a new piece of gear. You might want to hurry up." He says before leaving your cabin.

You allow yourself to roll off the hammock and float gently to the ground before stretching and putting your clothes back on. You see that someone or something had come by during the night and cleaned your clothes for you, as well as leaving behind an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt on top of the pile. You throw on your clothes and your new shirt and your jacket before attaching your sword to your belt and leaving the cabin. You give Hestia a wave as you fly over to the only cabin with a smoke stack, the Hephaestus cabin. You meet a boy outside who introduces himself as Leo Valdez before leading you inside. You take some stairs to get below the floor of the cabin and soon emerge into a large workshop where most of the cabin's residents were working on something or another.

"So, you want a new weapon? Maybe some armor, or both? I love making stuff, but that's just because my father is the god of fire and blacksmithing. Any ideas of what you want? You've already got a sword, but I can make a better one, a magical one." He tells you.

"Geez, take a breath when you talk. Anyway, I thought my sword was fine." You tell him as you take it from its sheath.

Leo quickly grabs it from your hand and examines it before holding it up to your eyes for you to see.

"Dent, dent, scratch, dull blade, rounded point, warped shape, not entirely straight." He tells you.

"Oh... Yeah, I guess so." You say.

Leo just takes your sword over to a vat of molten metal and lights his hand on fire to burn away the grip so that only the metal is left. He just drops the sword into the vat and returns to you with a long solid bar of celestial bronze.

"What kind of sword would you like? Or maybe an ax. Spear? Club? Long pointy thing?" Leo asks.

"I'll stick with a sword if that's okay. I liked the sword I had, so maybe one like that, just without all the dents and scratches and stuff." You tell him.

Leo nods before lighting his hands on fire again to heat up the celestial bronze bar. Even though you can see that the heat from his hands would be enough to liquefy steel in minutes, it takes a little while for the celestial bronze to reach a red hot state. You have to stand a fair bit back so that the heat didn't light you on fire. Once Nico got the metal evenly hot, he took it over to a power hammer and quickly started pounding the metal into shape. You watch as he heats the metal and pounds it out with the machine for a little over ten minutes before he uses his fire hands and starts rough cutting the shape of the blade out of the sheet of celestial bronze he just created. He reheats the metal again and starts carefully pounding the metal into the basic shape of the blade before taking it to a belt sander and grinding it down until he held a perfectly balanced sword in his hands. He hands the blade off to another kid before returning to talk to you.

"That was really quick. I always thought this stuff took days to do." You tell him.

"Not when you can cut most of the time by heating the metal up in your own hands. I also saved some time by casting some Mist into the metal as I heated it to combine it with the magical properties all good weapons have." He explains.

"Where is it now?" You ask.

"One of the other guys is making the grip and the guard and pommel over in the finer work area of the shop. I'm better with the metal an he's better with the wood and leather work, then there's one other girl is really good with detail work, so they'll get that done quickly. Now, you need some armor that fits properly. I saw last night during the games that your armor bounced around a little. We can't have that, so come on over here." Leo says as he leads you to another part of the shop.

Leo gets one of his brothers to come over and take your dimensions down of a sheet of paper before leaving to model some armor for you. You watch as the guy cuts out sheets of celestial bronze before starting to heat it and pound it into the shape of your chest. With the chest plate worked to the proper size, the guy starts to make what Leo points out as manacas, or arm guards. The way he shaped the metal made it look like feathers for an eagle. When he attached the manacas to the chest plate, it looked almost like it had wings, which is pretty cool since you're able to fly, so it just adds to the decor of the piece yet also retained functionality as well as being good armor.

"Here, try it on before we do the interior leather work. We want you to be comfy when you wear it." The boy says.

As they help you put on the armor, you feel that it's perfectly contoured to the shape of your body. The arm guards fit snug and bend appropriately at the joints, the chest plate didn't wobble around and everything looked amazing as well.

"Here," Leo says as he hands you your jacket. "Nico told me about your idea for making this magical. Try and fit your jacket over the armor, then we'll use The Mist to merge the two together." He tells you.

You have a fair bit of trouble fitting the jacket over the arm guards but as soon as it's in place, Leo starts blasting you with concentrated doses of Mist. You watch as the leather of the jacket and the metal of the armor seem to melt together into one. One second you're wearing the armor, the next it's just a jacket, then back and forth. Finally it stops shifting and you're left standing there in your jacket, which you quickly zip up to make it transform into the armor you were wearing before. The zipper stays attached to the interior of the armor, so when you touch it to unzip it it transforms back into your jacket.

"Oh my gods, that was amazing! Thanks Leo, oh and you guys too." You notion to those who helped.

"I had an idea of my own, so here, try these on." He says as he hands you a pair of black combat gloves, the kind the military would use.

"These will have the same effect as the jacket. At will, they'll change into a pair of armored gauntlets, then when you close your hand into a fist, your sword will appear in one hand and a shield in your other. I'll combine them when your- never mind, here it comes." Leo says as one of the girls carries your sword back over to you.

You take it and notice that the three foot long, leaf shaped blade is incredibly well balanced, something you never noticed your old one wasn't. The blade felt so perfect and light in your hand that you had to give it a few practice swings. The edge was honed to a razor sharp finish and the tip was sharper than you could have imagined. As you held it, Leo one again blasted your hand and sword with more Mist until the sword disappeared into the celestial bronze that was now the gauntlet on your hand. When you closed your fist, the sword rematerialized in your hand and when you let go it disappeared and the gauntlet changed back into the combat glove.

"I don't know how to thank you guys enough. How can I repay you?" You ask.

"Don't worry, they're gifts. But if you really want to, you could use them to help us win the next game of capture the flag. That, and I've always wanted to go skydiving, so could you do that for us? We have parachutes, don't ask why though." Leo tells you.

"Anything you guys want, I'll make it a priority." You say to the kids.

Deciding to still use the sheath Hestia gave you, you close your fist and make the sword reappear before placing it in the sheath. Hestia was true to her word, the sheath changed shape and stretched a little until it perfectly fit the sword you put in it. The rest of the cabin follows you outside with a few parachutes and one with a wing suit. You fly the group up to the clouds and make it so they can walk on them as well by manipulating the winds to hold them up. You had fun for a while, jumping off with Leo and the rest of his cabin, racing towards the ground and flying off while he popped his parachute. The Hephaestus kids seemed to be having the time of their lives, something which made you pretty happy to be able to give them. You take your last jump with the rest of the cabin before thanking them again and heading off to your own cabin. You pass Hestia along the way and sit to chat for a while again.

"I like the new sword Allan, it looks worthy of a son of Zeus." She tells you.

"The kids in the Hephaestus cabin made it for me, along with some armor and these glove/gauntlet things. Oh, they gave me a shield too, but I haven't used that yet." You tell her.

"I'm enjoying our talks Allan, I haven't spoken this much to a demigod in a long time." She admits.

"Okay, I'm going to be blunt about this. Are you flirting with me?" You ask.

Hestia's fire once again burns a deep red before she speaks again.

"I may be, but I could ask the same of you." She says.

"Well... Yes... I guess I am... I'm not entirely sure why, but I am." You admit blushing a little yourself.

You look up as you hear a loud boom of thunder roar across the sky.

"Was that you?" She asks.

"No, maybe it was my father." You tell her.

"Hmm... It appears that Zeus is calling all gods to Olympus. So long Allan, I shall hope to see you again soon." Hestia tells you before stepping into her fire and disappearing.

You take flight but soon land when you see Percy, Annabeth and Nico running towards the big house. You join them and they ask if you were the one who made the thunder.

"It wasn't me. It might have been my father, and I could feel that it was a bit angry and even a little scared." You tell them.

"We need to see Chiron about this." Annabeth says to everyone.

You enter the big house and meet Chiron playing a game of chess with a man in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Annebeth introduces you to the man and tells you that he is the god Dionysus who is the current superintendent of sorts for the camp.

"Ah, Alex O'Connor, pleased to meet you." He says as he shakes your hand.

"It's Allan O'Riley actually, sir."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, I can't stay Chiron, Zeus is summoning the gods to Olympus." He says as he stands.

"And why is that? It isn't the solstice." Chiron says.

"Well if I knew why he was calling us I probably wouldn't go. Anyway, goodbye children." He says as he disappears with a snap, leaving behind a faint smell of grapes.

"Allan, do you know what that thunder was about?" Chiron asks.

"No idea. Dad must be either angry or scared, or possibly both. I have no idea why though." You tell him.

"Angry or scared... Zeus is almost never scared, but he can get angry rather easily. How do you know this?" He asks.

"I felt it when the thunder rolled over." You admit.

"Well that makes sense... Surely Zeus will-" Chiron says.

"Chiron." You hear from behind him.

As Chiron turns you see the shimmering image of a handsome man behind him as if he were an image on a tv screen. Annabeth informs you that it's an Iris message, the way demigods and gods communicate with each other. You see that the man has the exact same electric blue eyes as you and the same shade of jet black hair. The figure in the Iris message was undoubtably Zeus.

"Inform the half bloods to be on high alert. I'll need Percy, Allan and Nico to also come to Olympus as quickly as can be. There's a matter we need to discuss with our children, one of great importance." Zeus says before the image shimmers and disappears into mist.

"Allan, round up the cabin leaders and bring them here, we need to inform everyone of this change of events." Chiron tells you.

You literally fly out the door and head towards each of the cabins to inform their leaders to head to the big house as quickly as possible. You are soon joined by leaders from the remaining six more cabin leaders making the total ten, since Artemis and Hera have no demigod children. Once everyone is gathered around a table in the basement of the big house, Chiron tells of the information you received personally from Zeus.

"It must be bad if Zeus is telling us himself. That didn't even happen when we were fighting Kronos." Clarisse says.

"I agree that whatever the reason is, we must react accordingly. Zeus has summoned Percy, Nico and Allan to Olympus to tell them something even I do not know. In their absence, we will need to fortify the camp and set regular patrols along our borders. If this is as bad as Zeus made it seem, we will definitely be under attack sooner or later. Now, you three will need to get to Olympus on the double. Argus is waiting to take you there as we speak." Chiron tells you.

"No need." Nico says. "I can shadow travel, Percy could get their using the water and Allan could fly. It'll be much quicker that way."

"So be it, just be careful on your way there. Be on your guard." Chiron says and dismisses the council.

You wait for Nico and Percy to head to their cabins and suit up before leaving.

"I'll meet you two at the Empire State Building." Nico says before disappearing into the shadows beside his cabin.

"Let's go then." Percy says as you take off towards to ocean's shore.

Percy dives in and takes off with the use of the currents as you take off into the sky. To stay safe, you fly along high above Percy matching his speed with your own. You can look down and see him just below the water's surface as your head onwards towards New York harbor. You fly along for most of the journey until you hear a muffled explosion and a bright green light shine from below and see a massive amount of water being thrown into the sky. It looked as if someone had detonated a nuclear bomb under the ocean. You quickly fly around in search of Percy because it seemed like the explosion came from directly underneath him. You spot him ahead of you falling towards the water. You assume that he was thrown into the sky by the force of the explosion. You quickly race to catch him in mid air and speed off towards the skyline of New York in the distance. You gain some altitude until you're in the clouds so you don't get seen. You only dip below the clouds as you descend onto the observation deck of the Empire State Building. You land just as Nico runs over to help you carry Percy.

"What happened? Why's Percy unconscious?" Nico asks.

"No freaking clue. We were heading here when some explosion happened under the water which threw Percy into the air. I caught him and flew us here as fast as I could. We need to get him to Olympus, where is it?" You ask.

"Right above our heads. He need to take the elevator up." He tells you.

Nico helps you carry Percy into the elevator before pressing a combination of buttons before the doors shut and you feel yourself going up. It takes a few minutes, but eventually the doors open and you're faced with the most breathtaking view ever. You've seen how Olympus is supposed to be represented in movies and video games, but the real deal is so much better. The huge buildings and Parthenon like shrines for different gods, then there's the main throne room of the gods, easily larger than a football stadium and about two hundred feet high made of solid white stone like your cabin at camp. You and Nico carry Percy's unconscious body towards the throne room so you can get him some help. On your way you see minor gods coming out of some houses and buildings to see the three of you on your way to the god's chambers. The entire area of Olympus was more massive than you could have thought, so by the time you and Nico are tired from carrying Percy, you're only a third of the way there.

"This is taking too long, Percy could be badly hurt." Nico tells you as you stop to catch your breath.

"Maybe I should just fly us there... I'll be tired, but we'll get there quicker." You say.

"Yeah, if you can." He says.

You have Nico hoist Percy onto your back before taking off towards the throne room. You use the winds to carry Nico and together you fly as fast as your strength will allow. You almost collapse by the time you reach the massive front doors to the hall of the gods, but Nico helps you stay on your feet. You let Nico take one of Percy's arms before pushing one of the doors open with the winds. You enter the hall of the gods to find all twelve of the Olympians deep in conversation, something that doesn't usually happen. Usually they're fighting and arguing, not discussing things more or less peacefully. You can see Hestia tending the fire at the side of the room and give her a quick nod before continuing on to the rest of the gods.

"My lords, can you help us!" You call out, but they don't seem to hear you.

"Please help!" Nico calls, but still they take no notice.

"Oh for the gods sake..." You say before you summon a tremendously loud clap of thunder around the palace.

The gods immediately stop talking and stare down at the three of you, which is pretty easy when they're more than ten times your height.

"Please father, Percy is injured!" You call out to Zeus.

"Percy's hurt? How did this happen?" Poseidon bellows.

"He was caught in a explosion. I caught him and brought him here." You tell the gods.

"You did? Who are you?" Poseidon asks.

"Allan O'Riley, son of Zeus." You tell the gods.

"So you broke our truce twice!" Poseidon yelled at Zeus.

"I only had a vague recollection of this child until he sent me a prayer a few days ago!" He yells back.

"How can you forget something as important as having another half blood child?" Poseidon yells again.

"Well... It was about seventeen years ago, I asked Dionysus for some of the best wine he could produce and went down to earth. I drank and partied with the mortals until even my head was spinning. I may or may not have taken a woman to bed that night, but I don't really remember." He tells them.

"My mom said she and my dad went to a party where she got so drunk she passed out for an entire day... She said they both hooked up with multiple other people at the party but still remained true to one another, so they tried not to accidentally get themselves or others pregnant... But that man is still with my mom now, at home... But you claimed me last night... Maybe you and my mom had your thing when she was away from my dad... He must think I'm his." You tell them.

"Yes child, you are undoubtably mine. I apologize for not seeing you at all until today, but at the time my brothers and I had a truce to not have any more mortal children, so I wasn't even supposed to have had you in the first place. Never the less, I want you here son, I need you to be." He tells you as he steps down from his throne.

You glance around the room and notice some peculiar things. For one, Hades was present, something you were told only happens at the winter solstice, which isn't today. Next, you notice that your father had his master lightning bolt with him, but Poseidon did not have his trident, and Hades did not have his helm of darkness. Both gods seemed extremely scared and angry, but they also looked like they were pleading for someone to help them.

"My son, there's a reason we called you here today." He says as he waves his hand over Percy who immediately regains consciousness.

Percy looks up and sees the king of the gods over him with you and Nico on either side.

"What just happened?" He asks.

"You were knocked out in an explosion, so we brought you here." You tell him.

"I don't remember and explosion..." He says.

"That's because you were at the heart of it. If you hadn't been in the water in the first place, you probably would have died." Nico tells him.

"What is this of an underwater explosion? You didn't say where the explosion was a moment ago." Poseidon says.

"Well, Percy was doing his thing in the water as I flew overhead. Then there was this gigantic flash of green and a huge explosion which sent Percy flying into the air." You explain.

"So they know how to use it now? Wonderful, just wonderful." Poseidon says to himself.

"Who knows how to use what?" You ask.

"My son, it appears that someone is once again trying to overthrow the gods. Poseidon's symbol of power, his trident has been stolen from him. We do not know who has done it." Zeus tells you.

"Don't forget about my helm." Hade says from his throne.

"Yes, Hades' helm of darkness has been stolen from his palace in the underworld as well. Only my master bolt remains, and I am determined to keep it safe. This is where you come in. Only my child could bear this task, so I am entrusting you to keep my master bolt safe for me." He tells you.

"So you... Want me to guard it? Or maybe hide it?" You ask.

"No my son. You will bear the master bolt at all times. I am going to merge your essence with the bolt itself." He tells you as he hold out the master bolt.

You see the bolt crackling with power before your eyes. The color was the exact same as Zeus's and your own eyes, except this had arcs of electricity racing across its surface. You now think about how very painful it will be to have this immense power bonded to your soul.

"You're going to put the bolt... In me?" You ask.

"Not necessarily in you, but the power will be bonded to your soul. That way you can call upon it at your choosing and keep it safe until we recover the other two symbols of power for Poseidon and Hades. Once you three recover them, we will bond them to your souls so you can defeat whoever it is who took them. As we suspect, they must be as powerful as us, if not more so to be able to steal and use our symbols of power." Zeus tells you.

"My son did it once before, but his mind was already being corrupted by Kronos at that time, so Kronos gave him the strength to carry out his task of stealing Zeus's bolt." Hermes tells you.

"Exactly, but we don't know who's doing it this time." Athena says.

"It couldn't be Kronos again, could it?" Nico asks.

"No, him and his powers were scattered in Tartarus again after his defeat. This could be some new enemy we have never encountered before, so we must destroy them." Zeus tells you.

"Okay... So is this going to hurt?" You ask your father.

"Yes... Probably a lot, too." He replies.

"Might as well do it then, there's nothing to lose." You say as you step towards your father and away from Nico and Percy.

You watch as Zeus shrinks himself down to a normal human size as well as his bolt. Zeus steps up to you and holds the bolt against your chest length wise.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You answer him.

Zeus gives an understanding nod before you see his hands light up into two spheres of pure energy which spread to engulf the bolt now pressed against your chest. You feel the skin underneath where the bolt is start to sizzle and burn from the power of the bolt. You watch as the bolt slowly presses into your body as you let out an agonizing scream. It feels as if every atom in your body is being torn apart and stitched back together at the same time. You see your skin start to shine as bright as the bolt as it almost finished absorbing into your body. With one final scream, you feel your body explode into pure energy as the bolt finishes joining with your body. You can't really explain what happened next, but you could describe it as an out of body experience. You see yourself from above as your body turns to pure energy and explodes outwards sending your father, Nico and Percy to the floor. You watch as the light slowly dissipates until there's only a scorch mark on the ground to show that you ever even existed at all, since your body was completely gone.

"Hades! Is he dead? Can you sense if he's still alive?" Zeus asks.

"He isn't dead, just wait, he'll come back." Hades says as you feel yourself being pulled back to the space where you were standing. You watch as a breeze creates a small vortex where you stood until your eyes flutter open once all your matter reformed into your body once again.

"Holy crap... Did I just explode?" You ask.

"I guess that's what happens when the most powerful weapon ever created is absorbed into a physical body." Zeus says as he stands back up.

"Allan, do you feel any different?" Poseidon asks.

"Yeah. I feel like I just drank a keg full of energy drinks and coffee. I've got more energy that I could ever think of using." You tell the gods.

"Good, so the bolt successfully bonded with you. I had no idea what would happen since this has never happened before. I've only been able to wield the bolt in its physical form, maybe you'll be able to tap into power I wasn't able to now that it's part of your soul." He tells you.

"This is so weird feeling... I feel much, much stronger, like I could lift a mountain." You tell them.

"You probably can. The damage that bolt can produce makes the mortal's atomic bombs look like soap bubbles popping." Zeus tells you.

You look at your hands and visualize the bolt within them. You and everyone else watch as you fill your hands with balls of energy similar to what the master bolt looks like. Zeus even backs off once he feels the force and heat from your hands on him, which must mean it's powerful of it is hurting a god. You lower your hands and return the energy back to your body before addressing the gods again.

"So, what do we do now?" You ask.

"You track down the other symbols of power before the thief can cause some damage to the mortal world or Olympus." Zeus tells you.

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" Percy asks.

"Well, Allan should be able to sense power now, so whenever you feel a strong surge, go in that direction. Hades' helm of darkness will be the hardest to find, since its wearer will be completely shielded from all aspects of detection. Unless they make themselves known, you won't even know that they're there." Zeus tells you.

"Okay. We'll make sure your symbols get returned and we'll defeat whoever took them." You tell the gods as you leave to join Nico and Percy again.

"Let's go get Hades' helm." You say as you leave the hall.

"Here's a question. If whoever stole the trident and my dad's helm, wouldn't they have both with them? I mean, all we have to do is find them and take them both at the same time, that way we can get this over with." Nice says.

"Yeah, I agree. Allan, can you feel anything yet?" Percy asks.

"Mhmm. That way and that way." You say as you point both north and west.

"Two different places? How could the thief be in two places at once?" Percy asks.

"I don't know, but west feels a bit more... Restless, so we should head that way." You tell them as you walk to the edge of Olympus.

"We'll meet you on the ground." Nico tells you before grabbing Percy and shadow traveling down to the streets of New York.

You take a jump off the edge and start to plummet towards the streets below, but you've been told that it would take up to a week to fall from Olympus to the ground and another week on top of that to fall from the underworld to Tartarus. You don't really have that kind of time, so you start pushing yourself downwards until you feel the power of the bolt take over. Your body once again dematerializes and you rocket towards the Empire State Building as a bolt of lightning. You travel as fast as light until you pull out of the fall just as the lightning bolt strikes the building's lightning rod. You fly yourself to the ground just as you see Nico and Percy emerging from the shadows next to the building.

"Let me guess, you were in that lightning bolt just now?" Percy asks.

"Well yeah, where else would I be?" You reply.

"Whatever, let's just get to that helm. Where is it? Can you tell?" Percy asks.

"Nevada desert... I don't know how I knew that..." You say.

"Maybe it's what Zeus said, you can sense power. So how are we getting there? I could shadow travel us, it'll tire me out pretty good, but I can do it." Nico tells you.

"You know in not a fan of that Nico." Percy says.

"Would you rather swim and get blown up again?" Nico replies.

"Well... I don't want to get blown up, so at least let me power up before we head off." Percy says.

Without knowing how you did it, you grab the two of them and dematerialize all of you into energy. You pull the two of them along at lightning speed until you come upon the shores of the harbor.

"How in Hades did you do that to me?" Percy asks as he rematerializes.

"New powers I guess, did it hurt?" You ask.

"No, not at all. It was like one minute we were at the Empire State Building and the next we're here. Teleportation maybe?" Percy asks.

"Nah, I could feel myself traveling, but it seems like you didn't. It hurt my eyes though, too much wind pressure or whatever. I'll be back." You say as you dematerialize again.

You fly along as fast as lighting could carry you until you spot a shop that you like. You reform yourself again and take a pair of aviator goggles off of a rack outside and throw them on before taking off to return to Percy and Nico. The goggles, even though they dematerialize as well, still somehow served their purpose of keeping the wind out of your eyes. You land just as you see Percy jumping into the ocean.

"You weren't gone long, maybe a few seconds at most. That's pretty cool." Nico tells you.

"Yeah, had to pick something up for my eyes, the wind was bugging me when I went really fast. Anyway, how long will it take for Percy to regain his strength?" You ask.

"A few minutes, maybe even seconds since Zeus healed him earlier. He should be coming out any second now... Any second... Come on Percy." Nico says as he looks over into the water.

"You see him?" You ask.

"No, but that doesn't surprise me, this water is filthy." Nico tells you.

"Here, hold on a second." You tell him as you close your eyes and feel the power of your surroundings.

With your eyes closed and you concentrating, you can mentally see the outlines of large sources of power all around you. You see the outline of Nico standing in front of you as well as underground power lines, but you don't see anything coming from the water, except for a tiny spec a long ways away.

"I don't see him down there." You tell Nico.

"He left already? He'll have to swim for ages to get to the other side of the country, then inland a bit." He says.

"I saw a small amount of energy pretty far out, but it wasn't moving. You stay here, I'm going to go check it out." You tell Nico as you take to the sky.

You fly out fast as you close your eyes and visualize the source of the power. You start approaching the source just as you skyline behind you starts to disappear. You stop and hover above the water where the power seems to be coming from. You can make out two people's shapes far below in the water, but only one of them is moving around. The one that's moving around suddenly stopped and looked up towards you before hoisting his weapon. Your vision suddenly goes bright green as the two figures below the water are completely blocked from view. You open your eyes just in time to see a jet of green energy racing towards the surface. You close your left fist just in time for your shield to rotate into being before the attack strikes your shield and throws you backwards towards New York. You almost pass out from the force of the blast, but you recollect your mind before you plunge into the water. You know your powers won't work underwater, so you're determined not to enter the domain of Poseidon. You pull yourself out of the fall and try to sense the power signatures of the two beings you saw moments ago but you see that they have disappeared. You open your fist to allow your shield to disappear back into your glove before flying back to Nico to tell him the bad news.

"Whatever was out there must have Percy. I saw two people below the water but now they're gone." You tell him.

"I saw the explosion, you alright?" He asks.

"My arm's a bit sore from deflecting it and my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine. What do you think that was?" You ask.

"From the green energy blast and it coming from the water, I'd say it was Poseidon's trident. Whoever stole it must be able to use the waters now, so that's how they got Percy and got away so easily. Why didn't you just try and fry him while he was underwater?" Nico asks.

"Percy was there, I'd kill him if I did." You tell him.

"Are you able to see faces? Did you see what the person looked like?" Nico asks.

"No, I only saw their outline, but it looked male, so it's a guy." You answer.

"Well whoever this guy is, he has Percy. Can you sense the power of the trident again?" He asks.

You close your eyes and once again feel the powers around you. In your mind you see a full map of North America as if you were looking down from space. You see one little blip like dot of red light in Nevada and a green dot in the arctic of northern Canada. You pull yourself back and tell Nico of what you saw.

"There's still two major sources of power in Nevada and northern Canada. One was red and the other green. Probably means that's where the helm and the trident are now located." You tell him.

"Let's get Percy first, then we'll go after the helm. I'll shadow travel us if you guide me to wherever the power is coming from." Nico says.

Nico walks over to you and grabs your arm and leads you into an alley and into the shadows. You feel as if you've stepped into a pool of black paint. You can't see anything except Nico along side you. Nico pulls you along as you tell him which way to head. You feel like you do when you turn into energy and fly along in the air except now your doing it on the ground as you run. You feel like you've traveled pretty far in only a few seconds, but soon you slow down as you see Nico getting more tired by the second. You and Nico stop running abruptly as if you hit a brick wall.

"You okay Nico?" You ask in a voice that sounds like you held a pillow over your mouth.

You look to your side and see Nico hovering beside you limp as a fish. You see that his feet are bound together by a band of red energy and his arms are being held out at his sides by the same energy. He looked as if he was dead and hanging from a crucifix. You feel the darkness around you start to waver as you see a man slowly walk out of the shadows. Upon his head was a helmet of material darker than the darkness around you. You could see blonde hair coming from beneath the helm and eyes of pure gold. The boy's face was handsome yet evil all at the same time. You light up your hands with balls of electricity but the man just waves his hand and sent you flying through the air until you hit the ground. You look up just in time to see the guy wrap his arms around Nico's body before the two of them dissolve into the shadows bringing the darkness around them with you.

"Come back you coward!" You yell out at the figure disappearing with Nico.

You're too late though, the darkness around you lifts and you're left standing on an abandoned stretch of road. You close your eyes and try to sense the power again, but all you see is the green dot up north. You keep watching as the red dot slowly reappears in the desert until both are clearly visible.

"So I can only see him when he isn't shadow traveling... That could be a problem." You say to yourself.

You search for yourself until you find a blue dot in southern Ontario, close to your home town. To plot yourself a course before you fly into the sky and towards your home. You think to yourself about the predicament that your currently in. Percy was hurt again and captured, Nico was detained and taken away, and you have no idea what to do or who to save first. You pass Toronto as you fly overhead and continue a bit further north. You descend after about ten minutes of flying until you land in your own back yard. The sky has since darkened into a navy blue with the sun barely still on the horizon. You walk around your house until you come to the front door and take your keys out of your pocket. You hear the tv on inside and you hear a few people talking. You open the door and hear everything go quite until your mother runs out of the living room and throws herself into your arms.

"Allan, I'm sorry, I didn't know about your father..." She cries as she hugs you.

"Mom, it's ok, there's nothing to worry about. I know what happened but I'm still a little confused." You tell her.

"What about dad?" You hear your sister call from the living room.

"Nothing sis, don't worry." You call back.

"Why is mom crying? Your older brother asks as he appears at the door to the living room.

"I'll explain in a minute." You say as you lead you mom back into the living room.

You sit her down beside her husband and you take a vacant chair in front of the rest of your family. Your brothers and sister as well as your "father" are all staring at your with a bit of concern as your mom tries to pull herself together.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" You father asks.

"Did she not tell you?" You ask.

"Tell me what?" He replies.

"Chiron sent a message... You didn't tell them yet?" You ask your mom who just shakes her head no.

"Well... I don't know how to say this any other way, but you're not actually my father." You tell him.

"Son, I'm pretty sure I remember conceiving you, so you are mine." He says.

"Do you remember going to a party about seventeen years ago? Do you remember getting drunk out of your mind?" You ask.

"How do you know about that?" He replies.

"Well, that night you and mom swung with a few other people, only someone else, someone important had been with her as well." You shudder as you say that.

"So? Are you saying that you're someone else's kid? We got married and had you that very same year." He says.

"Maybe, but I wasn't your child." You tell him.

"Are you still our brother though?" Your younger brother asks.

"Yeah bud, we have the same mom, just different dads." You tell him.

"Well, who is your real dad then?" Your older brother asks.

"Ah, we're finally on this topic. His name is one you might know. His name is Zeus." You say.

Your brother just bursts out laughing as you say that the Greek god Zeus is your father. It takes a few minutes but he soon calms down again.

"You done?" You ask.

"I guess so, but you must be pretty high to think that the Greek gods are real and that Zeus is your dad." He says with another laugh.

"Do you remember him mom? Jet black hair, eyes like mine. Strong, immortal, that kind of thing." You say.

"I... I sort of do... It's not very clear though... I got pretty drunk that night." She says.

"Wait, you're telling me this is true?" Your father asks.

"Yes, it is." She says.

"But the gods aren't real! They're just myths." He says.

"Nope, they're quite real and very powerful. I'm about as strong as any of them right now too." You tell them.

"You're a god? Ha! You are high." Your brother says.

"No, I'm not a god, but being a son of Zeus as well as having the entire power of his master lightning bolt fused to my soul makes me pretty damn strong." You tell him.

"Oh yeah, prove it, then I'll believe you." He says.

You just shrug and take your jacket and gloves off before holding out your arms to show that you don't haw anything there to help you. You then hold your hands open and about a foot away from one another before summoning a current of electricity to pass from on hand to the next. You watch as everyone in the room jump backwards as you maintain the current going through your hands.

"Holy hell! How are you doing that?" Your father yells out.

"I just told you, so calm down." You say as you stop the arc between your hands.

"Well then... You are his kid... Now what?" He asks.

"Well, two of my friends just got captured and taken across the continent, so I need to rescue them and reclaim the god's symbols of power. I have within me Zeus's master bolt, but Poseidon's trident and Hades' helm of darkness are still in the hands of whoever stole them." You explain.

"Are we supposed to help at all?" Your mom asks.

"I don't think you can, but if it's okay, I'll stay here tonight and leave tomorrow." You tell her.

"Of course you can stay here, this is your home." She tells you.

"Sorry, I've been living at camp half blood all week, I've almost forgot about my own house." You say.

"What's 'camp half blood'?" Your sister asks.

"Oh, it's a place where the children of the gods go to be safe and to get trained to kill monsters. Oh, and we play this version of capture the flag which is pretty much Greek warfare in a forest." You tell her.

"Monsters?" She asks in a scared voice.

"Don't worry, I've got this to protect me." You say as you put your gloves back on and close your right fist to make your sword appear.

"Uh... A baseball bat... Where'd you get that from, it looks like it just appeared." Your brother says.

You see that they all have a layer of The Mist covering their eyes to what is truly before them, so you wave your hand through the air to rid them of this mist. They only seem slightly surprised to see a three foot long celestial bronze sword appear in your hand, so they just accept it and move on. Your mom makes you some food before you head up to your bedroom to sleep. As you're getting ready for bed, your younger brother walks into your room.

"So... Is there anything else you can do? You made the sword appear and the electricity earlier... Can you do anything else?" He asks.

"Well, I can make thunder and lightning as well as fly." You tell him.

"You can fly!" He says.

"Yup, see." You say as you float a foot off the ground.

"Wow... That's cool..." He says.

"Yeah, just try not to tell anyone, mortals aren't really supposed to know about demigods." You tell him as you land again.

"Okay, I won't. So, what kind of monsters are there? Do they eat people and breath fire and stuff?" He asks.

"Some do. I haven't come across any yet, but I'll let you know about the ones I do when I see them, deal?" You tell him.

"Deal." He says.

"Wonderful, now, how would you like to fly as well?" You ask.

"You can do that?" He asks.

"Of course. Zeus is the god of the sky, that means I can control the very air itself. Now close your eyes." You tell him.

Your brother is practically jumping up and down with excitement as he closes his eyes for you. You use your power to float him up to the ceiling before letting him open his eyes.

"Okay, open them." You tell him.

"Wow! I'm flying! Mom! I'm flying!" He calls out as you float him around the room.

You see your mom come to the door as you sit down on your bed and continue to fly your brother all over the place. She just laughs as she sees him start trying to swim through the air until she tells him it's time to go to bed, so you gently put him back down on the ground before your mom takes him to his room. You decide to keep the magic gloves on that you got from Leo earlier, that way if you need to fight, you'll be ready. It may feel a bit uncomfortable when you're sleeping, but you'll be safe.

That night, your dreams reveal scenes of what you believe to be real things happening. You watch as the man you saw take Nico appears from the shadows in the corner of a room followed by Nico held up by the same red energy he caught him with. You watch as he approaches a throne of ice where another person sat. The person was a carbon copy of the first, so you assumed that they were twins. That would explain how they could be in two places at once.

You watch as the first guy takes off the helm to reveal his face. Once again you see his blonde hair and his pure golden eyes. The one sitting in the chair shares every feature as the one from the shadows except he held Poseidon's trident in his hand.

"Good afternoon brother, I see you succeeding in capturing the son of Hades." The one on the throne says to the one from the shadows.

You can only describe the man's voice as sounding like a knife scraping over stone. He had a royal and haughty aspect to his voice, but there was still the same sound of malice and evil. These two had to be from a powerful god, otherwise they wouldn't be able to do what they've done.

"Can we make the trade now? Have you captured the son of Poseidon?" The first asks.

The second brother on the throne just struck the bottom of the trident on the floor. You watched as a block of ice rises from the floor with Percy trapped within. The brother on the throne pointed the trident at the block which caused everything but the icy binds holding Percy to instantly evaporate. He still seems to be unconscious, so the brother just lifts the trident and floats Percy over to the first brother who then gives the other Nico.

"Well done brother, now, what are we to do with the son of Zeus watching us?" The second brother with Hades' helm asks.

You completely forgot that you were watching, though you didn't know that they could see or sense you. You see both brothers turn their heads until they're staring directly at the spot where you are watching from. The second brother stands up off his throne and hoists the trident towards you. You see green energy surge over all three points until you can feel the energy heating up the room. You close your eyes just as the trident's power is unleashed at you and open them to see the ceiling of your bedroom.

"Oh my gods... There's two of them..." You groan as you sit up in bed.

You see on your bedside table that your clock read 4:12am, way too early for you to normally be awake. You try to lay back down and sleep but your body won't let you, so you get up and get dressed so you can fly yourself downstairs without making a noise. You enter the kitchen at 4:15am to grab yourself something to eat before leaving to fly around and clear your head. To maintain the silence in the house, you use your powers to float all you ingredients for a sandwich around until they assemble into your snack. You hear a shuffle from the living room just as you're closing the fridge door, so you turn around and see your now step father laying on the couch.

"That's kinda creepy you know..." He says.

"I know, I thought so too when I started doing it." You tell him.

"So... Uh... What does it feel like to be... Uh..." He mumbles.

"A demigod? Weird as all Hades, but cool none the less. I've always wants to have powers... Now I guess I do." You tell him as you sit down in a chair to eat your sandwich.

"Why haven't you shown any signs before?" He asks.

"I guess I've never really tried to use them until a few days ago. I always thought powers were for people in movies, I never thought they be real. Then again, whenever I've been sad or angry it has started to rain or storm, so that was a sign, plus I usually give people a static shock when I touch them." You explain.

Your father just remains silent for a while until you finish eating and stand up.

"You leaving?" He asks.

"I have to. Otherwise the world will get utterly wrecked by the two who stole the symbols of power." You say.

Your father stands to see you out but the two of you stop when a fire suddenly bursts into existence in your fire place. You father almost runs for the fire extinguisher when the fire gets high into the chimney but stops when you hold him back.

"Random fire here, I'm going to put it out!" He says.

"No, not random... Intentional..." You say.

You sit and watch until a young woman, about your age emerges in a coal black dress from the flames. She ducks under the arch of the mantle before stepping out into the living room. Even though she was just standing in soot and ash, not a single speck landed on the floor. You see that she's carrying a small black handbag typical of someone who looks as young as she does, about sixteen or seventeen. Your father just stares in disbelief as she looks at the two of you with a pleasant smile.

"Hello hero, are you alright?" Hestia asks.

"I've been better. How are things on Olympus?" You ask.

"Could be better." She replies.

"Okay... Who is this girl who just stepped out of my fireplace?" Your father asks.

"Please forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Hestia, goddess of the hearth." She says as she holds out her hand.

Your father approaches her with a little caution before taking her hand and giving a quick shake. He retreats back to the couch as Hestia turns to face you again.

"Is he alright?" She asks.

"You just stepped out of my fireplace, so I'm a bit freaked out." He admits.

"Mortals... They always see the weird side of things, not the immortal being who just came directly to their home to visit, oh no! The only thing they notice is that I made some fire that wasn't there before... Oo, so scary." She jokes.

"Not that I don't appreciate you coming here, but is there a reason?" You ask.

"Yes Allan. Things on Olympus have gone from bad to worse. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades are all losing their grip of their domains, Zeus less so because his bolt is safe with you, but the other two are facing severe consequences. The seas are turning violent and turbulent and the underworld is starting to weaken which is allowing monsters from Tartarus to spill out into the world. I would expect to come across many monsters before your task is complete." She explains.

"Well that sucks... I've found a few things out which I should tell the gods, but going back to Olympus will only prolong me getting to Percy and Nico." You tell her.

"What is wrong with the other two?" She asks.

"They've been captured by the thieves who stole the symbols of power." You tell her.

"Thieves? There is more than one thief?" She asks with uncertainty.

"Yes, which is why I need to speak with the rest of the gods. I've seen them in one of my dreams, which I need to tell them. Maybe they have some clues as to who they are." You tell her.

"I agree. Here, take these." She says as she holds out two plastic baggies and a sealed water bottle of what looks like honey which she took from her bag.

"This is ambrosia and nectar, along with some drachmas so you can send an Iris message." She explain. "Just be sure never to eat either of these in large quantities or you'll combust into ash. Only use them when you're injured and need help."

"Thank you Hestia, I can't thank you enough. How can I repay you for this?" You ask.

"Repay me by coming back alive." She says as she gives you another hug.

You give her a nod of understanding as she steps back over to the fireplace. She gives another kind smile before crouching down to step into the fire before disappearing once again. You look at your dad who still seems to be in shock a little, so you decide to talk to him before he starts questioning his sanity.

"So... How did you like Hestia?" You ask.

"Well... She wasn't what I thought she would be... I thought the gods were always angry and always smiting people..." He says.

"No... She's nice..." You say as you let your mind wander to what it would be like to be her boyfriend.

"You crushing there, son?" He asks with a devilish smile.

"Well yeah, she's amazing!" You say as the flames burn a deep red once more.

"She's a goddess... Literally... Well done." He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah... Well, I'll be off. Let everyone know I'm safe... I hope... I've gotta go send an Iris message, so I guess I'll grab some of my stuff and leave." You tell him.

You quickly fly yourself upstairs to grab your black Atom Bag from your room before you put the water bottle of nectar and the two baggies inside, after you take one of the drachmas out first that is. You retrieve your backpack which one of your friends must have brought home for you and take out your cellphone as well as small notebook and a pen. You quickly write down what happened in your vision while it's still fresh in your mind so you retell it to the gods soon. You stash all you items into your bag and sling it over your body before heading back downstairs. You end up running into your mother in the hallway outside your door just as you're closing it and turning around.

"Are you leaving already?" She asks.

"Yeah, I've got to head out before it's too late. I may be the only hope Olympus has. If only you were up a few minutes ago, you would have met Hestia." You tell her.

"Who's Hestia?" She asks.

"She's the goddess of the hearth and my potential future girlfriend." You say.

"A goddess was here? Why?" She asks.

"She gave me some supplies and some information, now I have to go and tell the other gods what I've learned. I had a pretty freaky dream a little while ago, and demigods don't get normal dreams like others do, we usually get visions of what is happening somewhere else in the world relating to what we are focusing on at the time." You explain.

"Well... Be careful. Try to come back to me in one piece." She says as she gives you a hug.

"I'll have to, if not then the bad guys win and Olympus is destroyed along with the rest of the world. Try not to think about impending doom or anything, since as long as I'm alive nothing of the sort will happen." You tell her.

She walks you downstairs where your father is waiting at the door. You stop and hold out your hand which he takes and gives you a firm handshake. You also give him and your mom a hug before stepping outside. The sun has not risen yet, so it's still plenty dark out for you to fly off unnoticed by people on the ground or in their houses.

"The door will always be open for you when you return, just remember that. If you choose to stay at your camp, just let us know, we understand." Your father tells you.

"Thanks. Remember, don't tell anyone about who I am or you'll be getting some really weird phone calls and a trip to the loony bin. If anyone asks where I went, just say that I got accepted to a university out in Hawaii or something, just make it sound convincing. Now, I've got to go and find something that produces mist so I can send my message. Bye guys." You say before you lift off.

You look back and see your parents waiving as you take to the sky in search of something to send your message in private. You roam the sky until you spot a city park below you. You carefully descend into the park near a fountain that luckily is still on. You take your drachma out of your pocket before thinking about what to do next.

"Crap... Annabeth never told me how to do this..." You say as you awkwardly stand near the fountain.

"Uh... Gods of Olympus please." You say as if to an operator on an old phone.

You sit and wait as nothing happens, so you decide to throw the drachma into the mist, seeing as how you probably have to pay for Iris to make the call. You watch as your drachma disappears into the mist before small glowing letters appear in the mist.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering... Well that'll work I guess... Please show me... insert person or place here... Uh, the gods of Olympus please." You say as the mist shifts color until the throne room of the gods was in front of you once again.

You can see Zeus, Poseidon and Hades sitting on their thrones, yet the other Olympians seemed to be absent. Zeus ends up seeing your image floating in the room because he quickly jumps off his throne and shrinks to your size as he stops in front of you. Poseidon and Hades also join him until all three elder gods are standing before you.

"Any news on your quest?" Zeus asks.

"Yes, bad news unfortunately." You tell them.

"What has happened?" Poseidon asks.

"Well... I don't know how to put this gently..." You say.

"Just spit it out boy, don't waist our time!" Hades says.

"Fine then, jeez. Percy and Nico have been captured by the thieves." You tell them.

"There's more than one!" Zeus yells.

"So that's how they got my trident and the helm at the same time..." Poseidon says.

"Yes, two twin brothers. I know where they are, but getting to them and freeing Nico and Percy while fighting them off might be harder than I imagine. I had a dream where one of the brothers came from the shadows, using your helm Hades, with Nico bound beside him. He ended up trading Nico for Percy who the brother on a throne of ice had, the one with your trident Poseidon. Now the one with the helm is in the Nevada desert and the one with the trident is in the arctic somewhere. The ended up finding out I was watching through my dream and shut me out before I saw any more." You tell them.

"Tell me what they looked like." Zeus says.

"Well, they were tall, almost six feet, they were a bit lanky but strong, they had blond hair and glowing gold eyes. That and their voices sounded like metal being dragged over stone." You tell them.

You watch as all three elder gods stare in shock and disbelief as you tell them what you saw. You watch as Zeus drops his head and walks away shaking his head as if he can't comprehend what he just heard. Hades just looks shocked and Poseidon had his hand covering his mouth to prevent his jaw from dropping at your words. You thought this all was quite strange, so you ask if they're alright.

"What's wrong? Is this bad?" You ask them.

"It appears..." Zeus starts be before turning around to face you again. "It appears that Kronos has some mortal children."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

From your lack of a response, the three elder gods simply looked baffled at how you aren't panicking or even looking scared. They just stare at you as you stare back, completely void of emotion.

"So... That's bad?" You ask.

"Dear heavens boy! Have you no knowledge of Kronos?" Zeus asks.

"I've heard of him but never really researched the topic... I'm still kinda new to the whole demigod thing..." You admit.

"Kronos is our father, your grandfather. He tried to destroy the gods but we fought back and overthrew him from the throne. We diced him up with his own scythe and cast his remains in Tartarus. He almost made it into his body two years ago through the use of Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. Luke allowed Kronos to use his body as a vessel until Kronos could achieve one of his own, and it almost happened. During that time, Kronos must have been with a mortal woman to produce two mortal offspring. Kronos is the lord of time, he must have used his powers to speed up the aging process of his children until they were roughly your age now. If Kronos succeeded in aging his sons to maturity, he surely would have overthrown us and destroyed Olympus. These two... I don't even know if we can call them demigods, since Kronos is a Titan... Must be powerful and not to be taken lightly. You just be on your guard at all times." Zeus explains.

"Well... Damn. Kronos had mortal kids who are attempting to continue in his footsteps by taking your power and using it against you... And I have to defeat them... Wonderful." You mumble to yourself.

"If we could be of assistance to you, we would, but our power is all but gone and you hold the master bolt. You son are more powerful than I as of now. I want you to swear to me that you will not let the presence of power misdirect your actions towards evil. Swear on the Styx that you won't attempt to destroy us with our own power when you obtain it." Zeus tells you.

"I swear on the Styx that as long as I am in my right mind, I will never attempt to overthrow the gods of Olympus." You recite.

"Good, now you need to be off, the longer the brothers hold the trident and helm, the stronger they get, but so do you. Let's just hope you become their superior." Zeus says.

You nod to the three gods before waiving your hand through the image to end the call. The sun had started to rise by the time you finished your call, so you walk out of the park with your eyes closed visualizing the positions of the trident and helm. You don't see the helm in Nevada, but the trident was still in the arctic, so you don't think you'll have to worry about it moving.

You hike through the city for another hour until you reach the western edge of the city. You emerge onto a highway which is completely barren. You can see many kilometers in either direction, but still no cars. Come to think of it, you don't hear any bird singing or even the breeze in the trees. It's as if the world suddenly froze around you. You look around until you see a black mass moving towards you from down the highway. Even from the distance you were at, you can see that it was massive, but not a car. It seemed to be... Leaping...

"Hellhound?" You ask yourself.

The monster had to be fast because it ran a kilometer in under a minute. You zip up your jacket so that your armor appeared over your body. You fly about twenty feet in the air and summon your sword and shield just as the monster comes within a few hundred feet of you. You raise your sword to get ready to strike the monster down but suddenly you feel something smash into you from behind bringing you to the ground. Hard. Luckily your armor took the force of the impact so that you were spared for the most part. You can see the first hellhound standing over you growling and snapping at you while the second, which you didn't see, chomped down on you pinning your arms to your side. It didn't help that your hands opened and your sword and shield disappeared when you got pinned either. The second hellhound lifts you up off the ground in its mouth before taking off towards the shadows. You feel the same blackness as before sweep over you as the hellhound shadow travels with you captured in the hellhound's mouth.

"No no no no no no no! Ah screw it." You say as you electrocute the hellhound carrying you.

You feel its jaw and the rest of its body evaporate as you tumble through the darkness and out into a sunny courtyard. You take a look at yourself but you don't see anything broken on your armor. Thank you Hephaestus cabin. You start brushing yourself off as the second hellhound reappears from the shadows just beyond a tree further in the courtyard. You watch it growl and bar its teeth as you summon your sword and shield again. Glancing behind you, you regain your sense of security and advance on the monster. You see it slowly start to back up as you advance, but before it can disappear you lunge forwards and sink your sword through the side of its neck instantly evaporating it as well. You release your weapons and unzip your jacket before taking a good look around. You seem to be in a courtyard for a school or maybe even a personal home, so you quickly throw some Mist over yourself before flying into the sky. From your vantage point you can see the Rocky Mountains way off in the distance. So far that they only appear as small bumps on the horizon. You know they're the Rockies because Canada doesn't really have any other mountain ranges. You fly yourself into an ally and wipe The Mist off of you before continuing into the street. It's still dark here, so you try and stay on big roads because you never know what could be in the shadows, let alone who could be there.

"You lost kid?" You hear next to you.

You nearly draw your sword before you see that it's just as officer walking to his cruiser. You stop and look around before answering.

"Not really... But sorta. I uh... Need to get to the States, any border crossings nearby?" You ask.

"What do you need to go across the border for all on your own?" He asks.

"I'm going to try and find some of my family." You tell him.

You're quite proud of your quick thinking. What you said wasn't a lie, but it was genius none the less.

"So you are lost." He says.

"Well, yeah. I know where they are though, they're in Nevada. Do you know the quickest way of getting there?" You ask.

"Well, you could always bus it. It might cost a bit of money but you'll get there. Is there anything I can help you with before you leave?" He asks.

"No, I'll be fine. Now, which way is the closest bus terminal?"

"Two blocks down and three over."

"Okay, thanks." You say as you take off down the road.

You glance back and see the officer get in his cruiser and drive away just as a man appears behind the car. You can only see his eyes and his clothes, but that's all you need to see. His golden eyes stared at you unblinkingly as a wicked smile spread across his face. A smile that someone who enjoys killing small animals would adopt, one of evil and unyielding malice. You reveal your weapon and start to advance when he just melts back into the shadows.

"Boo." You hear in your ear.

You spin around and slice through the air with your sword but it doesn't meet anything on the way down. You spin around until you're sure that the son of Kronos is gone, which isn't really possible since he could be chilling in the shadows watching you as you spin like and idiot. You release your weapons and quickly take off towards the bus terminal with the winds aiding your steps. You arrive at the terminal and see several busses waiting for early morning passengers. You enter the building and check the bus number for one that crosses into the states before returning outside to the appropriate line. You join the group and throw a blanket of Mist over everyone there. The driver checks everyone's tickets but bypasses you to go to the next person. No one seemed to even see you which was a plus. You sit a few rows back on the right hand side so you can have a clear view out of the windshield when the bus is moving. You keep yourself awake during the long rides by playing games on your phone and watching YouTube videos. You use your powers to keep it fully charged and have a perfect signal, but soon noticed the increasing number of monsters that you pass by on the road. You Google "camp half-blood" and it actually shows up as a website. It must only work for demigods though, since that would be awkward for a mortal to stumble across. The site looked like it was designed by a master web stylist. Everything was symmetrical and appealing to the eye. You search the site and find information about previous activities and things that went on at camp recently and even a list of deaths from the last ten years, but what you're really searching for is a list of cabin leaders. You have to search for a while until you find the Athena cabin's page and see a picture of Annabeth and some contact information below. You copy the phone number and input it into your phone before calling. It rings a few times until you hear Annabeth pick up on the other end.

"Hello?" She says.

"Annabeth? It's Allan. Listen, I was wondering if you could give me any information on Kronos and maybe even on monsters since I seem to be attracting a lot of them." You tell her.

"That could be because you're using a cell phone. Technology attracts monsters like a beacon. Hey, tasty demigod over here, come and get it! Also, where are you? Could you out Percy on?" She asks.

"Annabeth... I'm uh... I'm on my way to Nevada. We're close to the border right now." You tell her.

"How'd you get across the country so quickly?" She asks.

"Uh... Shadow traveling." You say.

"Aw man, Percy hates when Nico does that. Anyway, can you put him on? I want to talk to him." She says.

"I can't put Percy on right now, mainly because he isn't-" you say before cutting yourself off.

"He isn't what, Allan?"

"Percy isn't... Well... With me." You answer.

"Well where in Tartarus is he? And you'd better not say Tartarus! I've been there and it's pretty terrible." She says.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to freak you out... But Percy got... Uh... Captured." You say when you get to a loss of words.

"... No freaking way... How in Hades did he let himself get captured? And by who?" He asks.

"He was wounded in an explosion but Zeus healed him. He then entered the ocean to regain his strength and got blasted again. The guy who took him was, and you're not going to believe this, Kronos' half blood son." You explain.

"WHAT! KRONOS HAS A HALF BLOOD SON!" She yells.

"... Two actually... They're twins..." You admit as you facepalm.

"Hold on Allan, you're telling this to Chiron." She says before you hear her take off running.

You hear her run and occasionally call out Chiron's name until you hear horse hooves on the wooden front porch of the big house.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Let him... Tell you..." You hear her pant as she hands over the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asks.

"Chiron, it's Allan. We have a MASSIVE problem. It turns out that there are two thieves who stole the helm and the trident. Try not to topple over when I tell you this, but the thieves are Kronos' twin half blood sons. He had children during the battle of New York a few years ago and he used his powers to speed up their aging. I'm on my way to confront one brother and free Percy at the same time." You tell him.

"KRONOS HAS HALF BLOOD SONS!" You hear him yell out.

"I bet you just put the whole camp on lockdown didn't you?" You ask.

"Yes. Every demigod present has taken up a post defending some part of the camp or patrolling the border. We have even more now than we did prior to the war as well as the golden fleece in Thalia's tree, so our barrier should hold out monsters, but half bloods of Kronos... We've never faced anyone like that before... I don't even think it was possible... I didn't even think about it until now!" He tells you.

"I've encountered one brother twice now. Once when he captured Nico and the second when he found me after his hellhounds tried to take me to gods know where earlier today. Both times he vanished before I could approach him, so I haven't been able to see what they can do yet." You tell him.

"They have Nico? What about Percy? Is he alright?" Chiron asks.

"No, Percy was caught in an explosion on the way to Olympus. The brother with Poseidon's trident undoubtably tried to take Percy out quickly but failed. My father healed him and as we were leaving New York, Percy jumped back into the water to regain his strength. He got hit and captured and taken all over the place to try and confuse me. Nico got caught when he took me through the shadows to go after Percy. Taking me with him tired him out and the second brother took him when he was too exhausted to fight back. I'm on my own now and I'm heading to Nevada, that's where the brother with the Helm of Darkness is, and he has Percy, so I'm going there then to the arctic for Nico." You explain.

"How do you know where they are?" Chiron asks.

"So many questions... Okay, when we reached Olympus, Zeus entrusted me with the master bolt so I can keep it safe and out of the hands of Kronos' sons. He merged the bolt with my soul so now I can sense sources of power and I'm super powerful and stuff." You tell him.

"Fascinating... Merging a symbol of power to your essence... Ingenious Zeus... Ingenious." He says.

"Anyways, can you put Annabeth on, I need some more info from her." You say.

"What else do you need?" Annabeth asks.

"Ok, so I'm going to be fighting against an item that can hide the user from all forms of detection, any tips on fighting him when I can't locate him?" You ask.

"Truthfully, just wait for him to show up before you attack, that way you at least know where he is momentarily. Other than that, just stay on your guard and remember to use your skills against him, it's the best option you have. Just make sure Percy is safe. Either he comes back okay or I personally break you and throw you into Tartarus, got it?" She asks.

"I understand Annabeth, Percy will be fine. Now, I gotta go, there's a big as Hades bull looking thing blocking the road at the border." You tell her.

"The Minotaur? Ha, have fun." She says before she hangs up.

You stash your phone into your bag and adjust your gloves before stepping off the bus when it stops. You see the Minotaur standing with a large two handed sword on the far side of the border. He just huffs and puffs at you but doesn't charge. You fly yourself over the fences and guards until you're on the far side of the Minotaur. Deciding to have some fun, you taunt the monster until he charges you. You close your fists to produce your sword and shield before launching into the air to swipe at him from above. Although he may look stupid, he sure wasn't. He anticipated your attack and swiped upwards to try and hit you but only managed to hit your shield. The blow sent your shield right off your forearm and out under a car. You land and hold out your hand as you use the winds to push the shield through the air and back onto your arm before attacking again. This time you send a wave of air to knock the monster off balance then you slashed at his leg to drop him so that he's crouching on his uninjured leg. The Minotaur hefted his massive sword and swiped beside him to where you stood. You jump back and deflect his attack and send an electrical shock through the sword.

"How do you like that you over grown cow? Come on, get up!" You call out to it.

You watch as the Minotaur blows steam out of his nose before rising to his feet and charging again. You quickly lunge forward with the winds to push past his sword where you end up impaling the monster with your blade. He doesn't dissolve immediately, so you send more electricity through the sword until the monster exploded into a cloud of yellow dust.

You return to the bus and sit down as the doors close and you drive on past the border without a second thought. Still nobody saw you so you were relatively safe in terms of being unseen and unquestioned. You make a small, thin electrical cage around you before you lay down on the seat to get some sleep. Once again, as soon as your eyes shut you see the brothers standing together talking.

"What is taking this hero so long? I want a good fight." The one with the trident said.

"Your time will come brother, don't you worry. I could have fought the son of Zeus earlier today, but I'm letting him come to me, which it seems he's pretty fond of." The second says as he turns to face you.

"Ah, back again are we? Didn't you ever learn not to snoop?" The first asks.

"Mmm, too bad you can't fight in a dream, we'd kill you easily." The second brother says.

You try to open your mouth to talk but you feel like you have no vocal cords. It's like you're just a head floating in the air, bodiless. You sit and watch as the two brothers start to laugh at your feeble attempts at fighting.

"Look out Angus, he's coming to get us! Oo, he looks mean, maybe he'll even get a hit on me before I take his head off." The first brother says.

"You're weak hero, as weak as the other two we've captured already. You will not win, so give up and go home. You'll live a little longer if you do not challenge us." The second brother Angus tells you.

"I say let him come, I want to see his face as I kill his friend before I kill him." The first brother says.

"Fat chance Elian, he's on his way to me, so I get him first, and I don't plan on losing to someone like him." Angus says.

You watch as Angus stands and swipes his hand through the space where you were. Your eyes flutter open and you see the ceiling of the bus you were riding in. You couldn't feel it moving, so you sit up and and look outside. You can see the bus parked at another terminal with people walking around outside. You put your backpack back on and push open the door to get outside. The sky was darkening, probably kid afternoon. You can see a McDonald's down the road so you start walking towards it. You haven't eaten since early this morning, so you're pretty hungry. You check your power sensing powers as you sit and eat your food in the restaurant. You can see both Angus and Elian in the arctic in Elian's usual spot. You take your drink with you as you explore the city you arrived in. In the downtown area, you find a city map with a "you are here" arrow and a compass. You can see from the map that you're currently facing east. You turn and follow the road you're on for an hour and a half until you're tired once again. You see a road sign that advertises a motel that's a few miles down the road which is completely flat and open highway. With the sky darkening even further, you fly into the sky and make your way towards the motel.

"I don't know if I'll be safe at a motel in the middle of nowhere... But I have to sleep... Sometime..." You say as you yawn.

You're still about a mile away before you hear a van screech to a halt below you. You stop and look down just as an arrow pierces your left leg. You feel yourself fall a bit before you catch yourself and summon out your shield. Another arrow glances of the shield's face as you lower yourself to the ground. You see seven women emerge from a black van that pulled over on the side of the road. The women had normal bodies except for their legs which consisted of two massive snake like... Snakes pretty much. Three wielded bows, two had spears, one had a sword and the last had an ax.

"Snake women? Too easy." You say as you strike the first down with a quick bolt of lighting.

You draw your sword and deflect an incoming arrow off your shield as you lunge for the closest enemy. You knock her sword out of her hands and take her head off with the next swipe. The sword you knocked out of her hand had a bit of power behind it, so it flew through the air and sunk into the chest of one of the archers. Both monsters evaporated into yellow dust as you spun around to face the others. You can feel the blood seeping down your leg from the arrow still embedded in it. You charge and slam your shield into the one with the ax who gets knocked off her balance and thrown into the archer behind her. You jump into the air and bring your sword down through both of the at the same time killing them both. The last archer fires an arrow at you which catches you in the left shoulder as you turn around when the other with the spear lunged for you. You stumble backwards as the the arrow sinks into your shoulder as the one with the spear catches you under the leg and brings you to the ground. You roll to your side as she brings her spear down so you can hoist yourself to your feet. You grab her around the throat and send a current of electricity straight into her which evaporates her in an instant.

"Last one, come on!" You tell at the final snake woman.

She notches another arrow and let's it fly which you just side step to dodge. You slowly walk towards her as she fires arrow after arrow until she runs out entirely. You reach her and stand face to face as she bars her teeth and hisses at you.

"You're not even scary... You sure you're a monster? Maybe just an ugly woman, but definitely not a monster." You tell her to provoke her into attacking.

The snake lady hisses some more before lunging froward to bite you in the neck. Luckily you were expecting just that, so you dematerialize and reappear behind her in a fraction of a second. You grab the monster under the jaw and the side of the head before you quickly jerk your arms and watch as she dissolves into more yellow powder. When you finally stop to compose yourself and catch your breath, you feel the entirety of the pain from the wounds you suffered. At camp you never took a single good hit, so you didn't know what it would feel like, but now you do. You clench your teeth as you start to pull out the arrow imbedded in your shoulder. You have to work it out and through the chink in the armor it came in through before you can take your bag off to get to your ambrosia and nectar. You see that Hestia left a note inside the baggy of ambrosia that reminded you not to eat much of it or you'll die. So you take two small squares of the ambrosia and pop them in your mouth as you sit down to work out the arrow in your leg. Knowing that you're going I be healed anyway, you cut the shaft with your sword and push the rest through the other side of your leg. The ambrosia tasted weirdly like the stake that your step dad made on special occasions. Perfect for calming you down and relaxing you for the job of pulling out the arrow. Once the shaft was out of your leg, you watch as the wound slowly closes and starts to mend before your eyes. You can feel the wound in your shoulder also close as the ambrosia works its magic. After you stand up, you unzip your jacket to return it to it's normal state before you carry on down the road. Only a few cars have passed you during your fight and after, so you're not worried about someone stopping and asking what you were doing on the highway at night. You arrive at the motel as you see an attractive red headed girl get out of an expensive looking car with who you presume is her father due to them looking alike. The girl spots you and sees the blood on your leg and what is left dripping off your hand but quickly heads toward the main office.

"Look at us, having to stay in a damn motel because the Cadi is broken down." The man says at they get to the door.

"Dad, chill. Motels aren't bad, this one looks well kept and it even looks nice." The girl says as she opens the door.

You follow them inside and see the girl standing in the corner quickly scribbling on a note pad as her father set up the arrangements. You thought you saw some green mist like substance floating around the girl but it quickly went away when she put the notepad into her pocket and turned to join her father. You sit in one of the chairs behind the two of them and wait for your turn to go to the man at the desk.

"I have a room reserved." You say as you spread a little Mist over the man.

"... Ah yes... Here are your keys sir... Have a nice night..." He says in a dreamy voice as he hands you a key to a room.

The girl with the notepad turned and looked at you as you talked to the man and gave a questioning look before following her father outside. You take the key and leave as you see the girl and her father entering a room near the end of the motel. You check your key and see that it's only two doors down from hers, so you head off to enter the room you never booked. The room had a large bed and a fairly big tv, as well as a snack fridge that you raided before taking a shower. You wash off the drying blood and sweat from the past few days of adventuring. You attempt to wash your clothes in the sink so you don't have to leave and draw attention to yourself by using a public washing machine near the office. You use a current of hot air you created to dry your clothes before you put them back on to watch some tv. You just finish your first episode of Cops when you hear a loud splash from out behind your room. You turn the tv and lights off before heading to the back sliding door to look outside. You see a pool with the water rippling but no one around, so you summon your sword and walk outside. As you get to the pool side, the red headed girl emerges from the water at your feet and gives a quick yelp as she sees your sword.

"Oh, it's just you." You say as you release your sword to make it disappear.

"Are you... Good or bad?" She asks when she sees the sword vanish.

"Uh... Good I hope." You reply as you turn to leave.

"No no! Stay here, I want to talk." She tells you.

"About what?" You ask.

"You. I've seen swords like that before as well as people manipulating mortals through the use of The Mist." She replies.

"Okay, so who are you first, and how do you know about The Mist?" You ask.

"My name is Rachel Dare, and I'm the Oracle of Delphi. Now who are you? I saw the sword and The Mist, so you have be a demigod, and trust me, I have lots of experience with those." She explains.

"Okay then... My name is Allan O'Riley and I'm a son of Zeus." You tell her.

She hoists herself out of the pool and you get a full unimpeded view of her in a pretty skimpy bikini. She just grabs and wraps her waist in a towel before sitting down and chatting some more. You decide to create a small cloud which you just flop back on for the duration of your talk.

"So, what brings a mighty son of Zeus out here?" She asks.

"I'm going on an adventure!" You say in your best Bilbo Baggins voice which causes Rachel to laugh.

"No really, what are you doing?" She asks again.

"I've been trying to locate the Helm of Darkness for Hades and Poseidon's trident which were stolen. In the process of finding them, I hope to rescue my friends to help me fight those who took them." You explain.

"They've been stolen? Why didn't I end up making a prophecy about it?" She says to herself.

"No idea, all I know is that I'm going to have a hard time defeating these guys." You tell her.

"And who is it that took them?" She asks.

"Two half blood sons of Kronos." You tell her.

You have to catch Rachel before she hits the cement as she faints after a few moments of understanding what you said. You help her to her feet before you give her your cloud to lay on. You summon another cloud and sit while you wait for her to wake up. You have to splash her with some water from the pool to get her to wake up though.

"Yo, you ok?" You ask.

"Kronos was bad enough! Now he had kids? How are they even old enough to steal, they should only be almost two years old!" She says.

"He has control over time, hence why they're about eighteen years old." You tell her.

"Oh gods this is bad..." She says.

"Yeah, but there's no way in Tartarus they're getting the master bolt, that rests with me." You tell her as you conjure up the full physical form of the master bolt into your hands to prove it.

You sit and tell her your story up until when Percy got blown up in the water the first time. She knew Percy and she kept asking if he was alright.

"That's just the thing, Kronos' sons have captured him and Nico, that's where I'm headed tomorrow, to Nevada to confront the brother with the helm and free Percy. Then with Percy I'll attack the final brother and gain the trident and my friends so we can go home and give the gods their possessions back." You explain.

"So how'd you get all banged up earlier?" She asks.

"Monsters got a few good shots as I flew by, I had to take them out." You tell her.

You're about to get up off your cloud and head inside when you see another large shape far out behind the motel in some trees beyond the fence. You quickly zip up your jacket and reveal your sword as you let the cloud dissipate under you when you fly upwards to get a better view.

"Nice armor... Um... Something wrong?" Rachel asks.

"Monster. Stay here, I'll get it." You say as you fly over the fence towards the trees.

You land as you approach the tree line and look into the woods. You can see a large set of eyes in the dark as well as hearing a faint whimper. You create a small glowing orb of light which you float upwards to illuminate your surroundings. The light shows a hellhound sitting in between the trees a short way into the woods. The monster looked almost scared at the sight of you because it backed up a few steps when you advanced with your sword drawn. You hear it whimper some more before you start to think that it doesn't want to attack you. Knowing full well that it could just be a trick, you lower your sword and call out to the monster.

"Um... Here doggy... Good hellhound... Please don't try and kill me..." You say as you beckon the monster forward.

As the hellhound stands back up, you see a collar sitting on its neck like someone domesticated it. When you got a good look at the monster, it looked pretty friendly. It let its tongue hang out and it's tail swish back and forth as it walked towards you. You tighten your grip on your sword just as the hellhound comes within striking distance. That's when you see a giant dog tag hanging from the collar which read "Mrs. O'Leary."

"Mrs... O'Leary? You have a name?" You ask.

The hellhound just have a loud woof and gave you a quick wet lick right up your body. She sat down and started wagging her tail as you tried to clean yourself off. You resorted to more hot air to dry yourself before returning to the hellhound.

"Are you ok?" You hear Rachel call over the fence.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you have got to see this!" You call back.

You see Rachel's head poke over the fence and her eyes widen as a hellhound comes bounding towards her. She ducks back down just as Mrs. O'Leary jumps the fence and lands inside near the pool. You quickly fly yourself back just as Mrs. O'Leary gives Rachel a slobbery lick like she did you. Mrs. O'Leary must have been a bit too happy because she accidentally caught Rachel's top when she licked.

"Ah! Mrs. O'Leary!" She yells as she covers herself and turns away.

You see Rachel's father come out the back door of their room and see the two of you standing there with a hellhound between the two of you. He must not be able to see through The Mist like Rachel can because he just looked amused.

"One of the other people staying here must have a dog. It's a cute puppy, just make sure you give him back when you're done playing." He tells the two of you. "Oh, hello there. I'm Mr. Dare, Rachel's father, and you are?"

"Allan O'Riley, pleased to meet you." You say as you shake his hand.

"How do you and Rachel know each other?" He asks.

"Uh... We both went to the same camp." You make up on the spot, which isn't entirely false.

"I see, well Rachel, it's getting late, you should probably come in soon." He says to Rachel before going back inside.

Rachel turns back to you after she finishes covering herself with her towel. You catch her eye and blush a little before turning back to Mrs. O'Leary.

"Pretend you didn't see that, got it?" She says sternly to you.

"See what?" You say with a wink. In the back of your mind you say 'never in a million years.'

Rachel just shakes her head and sits back into her chair.

"The worst thing about being the oracle is that I have to be a maiden, so no boys for me... Ever." She says.

"Like... Never ever?" You ask.

"Mhmm..."

"Damn..."

"Yup."

You sit down in a chair beside her as your new hellhound friend lays down in front of you. You just sit for a while admiring the night sky while Rachel sits there feeling sorry for herself.

"This sucks... Since I have to be single my whole life, I usually end up having crushes on every guy I see, demigods more so..." She says.

"You mean... Even-"

"You? Of course! You're strong and heroic and... You're brave... And loyal to your friends... And handsome... What's not to like?" She says as she looks at you.

Once again you start to blush as you look away and start petting Mrs. O'Leary's ears.

"You ever had a crush where you know you'll never end up getting with the person?" She asks.

"Well... There's... Um... Hestia... But I think she likes me too... But she's a goddess, so I don't know..." You admit.

"Hestia? Wow... Crushing on an immortal... That almost blows my problems right out of the water." She tells you.

"No way, I mean, there always someone out there... Oh gods I'm not making this any better..." You say.

You stand and walk to your door before you can say anything else that will make her upset. You hear her running over to you so you stop and turn around. Rachel just throws her arms around you to pull you into a hug. You're pretty shocked because you only met this girl ten minutes before hand, so unless her feelings are as strong as she says, she shouldn't really be hugging you already.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" You ask.

"No! I've had to shoot down and distance myself from every guy who's shown interest in my for almost two years..." She cries into your shoulder.

"Maybe something can be worked out with the oracle, maybe the rules can be changed so you don't have to suffer like this." You say.

"No... Apollo won't allow it... He's the patron god for the oracle, so what he says goes." She cries some more.

"Trust me, I can make him see reason. Plus, as it stands, I have a bit of authority over him because I'm the prince of Olympus, plus I have the master bolt. If it comes down to it, I'll strike a deal with him to allow the rules to be changed just this once. Just for you." You tell her.

"You'd do that?" She says as she looks up at you.

"I'll certainly try. I hate seeing people sad." You say.

Rachel ends up doing something you don't really think she should have, but she did anyway. She pulls you in and gives you a nice long kiss. You start to return it before a bright light shines beside the two of you.

"Oh crap! I knew I shouldn't have done that! Please Apollo, don't be mad, I couldn't help myself! It's torture not being able to do anything like that!" She cries out.

You see a young looking man appear beside you in a muscle shirt decorated with flames and some swim trunks with flip flops. Even though it's dark out he still wore a pair of sunglasses as if he were at the beach. He didn't look like he was having fun though, he looked like he was about to explode.

"I only have two things to say. One," he says as he looks towards you. "Nice..." He says with an approving nod of his head. "And two, HOW DARE YOU?" He yells at Rachel who begins to cry again.

"YOU KNOW THE ORACLE HAS TO BE A MAIDEN YET YOU DARE GO AGAINST MY WORD? I SHOULD STRIP YOU OF YOUR TITLE THIS INSTANT!" Apollo yells again.

"Apollo! Cool yourself you hothead!" You say before you can stop yourself.

"What did you say to me?" He says as he turns towards you. "You really want to go toe to toe with a god!" He yells out as he summons two long flaming swords into his hands.

You retaliate by summoning the master bolt which causes him to back up a few steps.

"This is not your business to be meddling in. This is between me and Rachel." He tells you.

"Can't you see that she only did this because she's miserable? Can't you work something out for her just this once? She wants to be able to love and be loved back." You tell Apollo.

"No. I will not show favoritism for this girl. She took on the spirit of the oracle and accepted the consequences that come of it." He tells you.

"Be that as it may, are you willing to strike a deal? We get what we want and you still keep the oracle." You tell him as you make the master bolt disappear.

"And what would your offer be?" Apollo asks as he too puts away his weapons.

"Rachel gets to live her life with all the love and happiness that she wants. You can make it so that the spirit of he oracle gets passed from mother to daughter forever more. I don't think anyone would mind if you make the oracle's first born always a female, that way the line is unbroken." You tell him.

"That's a pretty big request... And what am I to gain from this?" He asks.

"Anything within reason that I may provide." You answer.

"Allan, you sure about this?" Rachel asks.

"Dead sure." You reply.

"Anything eh? Well then, I think I'll choose... No, that's not harsh enough... Maybe... Nah, too harsh..." He mumbles to himself.

You sit and wait for Apollo to choose his terms while Rachel gets rather fidgety by your side. Apollo sits down and thinks for a while longer before jumping to his feet with a devious smile on his face.

"I want you to dive into the pit of Tartarus and retrieve for me a vial of each substance from the five rivers that flow through the pit. The Styx, the Acheron, the Lethe, the Phlegethon and the Cocytus. Kill any monsters that stand in your way and bring me back these vials, then I'll accept your offer." Apollo says as he hands you five small glass vials.

"Consider it done. I swear on the Styx that I will fill these vials for you. Now you swear to uphold your end of the bargain." You tell.

"I swear to abide by your-"

"On the Styx!" You say as you raise your voice.

"Fine, I swear on the Styx that I will uphold my end of the bargain, that is, if you return at all." He says before disappearing in another flash of light.

"Allan... You do know where Tartarus is, don't you? You do know WHAT Tartarus is, right?" Rachel asks you.

"Um... Somewhat. I know that it's the place where monsters go when they die, and it's as far from the underworld as the heavens are from earth, but I can get this done pretty quickly, see." You say before you dematerialize and reappear on the other side of the pool.

Rachel stares at you with an amazed look on her face as you transport yourself back to her. She gives you another hug before turning to go back to her room. You stay outside and look around to make sure no more monsters are nearby, but with nothing happening you resort to just petting Mrs. O'Leary for a while. Every now and again she would lift her head and sniff before laying back down again.

"Can you smell monsters?" You ask the hellhound.

She seemed to know what you asked because she gave a woof and wagged her tail.

"Are there any nearby?" You ask.

Mrs. O'Leary gave a quick shook of her head as if she was shaking water off of her.

"Would you be able to keep a lookout for me tonight? I found some hotdogs in the snack fridge, you could have those if you like." You tell the hellhound who just woofs again and licks your face.

You see Rachel sneak out her back door and walk over to yours as you go inside to grab some food for the hellhound outside. She stops you at your door and gives you another kiss before handing you a piece of paper and walking back to her room. You can't help but check her out on her way back to her room, which she noticed when she got there. She blushed a little and gave you a wink before opening the door and going inside. You toss the packages of hotdogs to Mrs. O'Leary which she starts to tear open as soon as she got them. You open the piece of paper and notice Rachel's name on it as well as her phone number. You quickly take out your cellphone and input her number into it before stashing the paper inside your backpack. You return to your room only to see your tv turned on and a channel turned on that only shows a fire burning in a fireplace. You were about to turn off the tv before you hear someone clear their throat behind you.

"Hello Allan." You hear Hestia say coldly behind you.

You turn and see the goddess sitting on your bed with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face. You have to admit, she looked hot when she was angry, both literally and figuratively.

"Um... Hello Hestia... How are you tonight?" You ask uncertainly.

"Me? I'm fine, great even. I can see you're also having a good time." She says coldly.

"What do you mean?" You ask.

"Well, that girl! You're having lots of fun with her aren't you?" She says.

"Rachel? She's the oracle, which means she has to be a maiden. Don't worry, me and her don't have anything between us." You sort of lie.

"Don't lie to me! I saw the kiss..." She says as she drops her head.

You watch as a single tear rolls down her cheek before you walk over to her and put your arm around her. She just turns and throws her arms around you and continues to cry into you as you hold her.

"Okay, so she kissed me, that doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing you Hestia. You know I have feelings for you and no girl will take those away." You tell her.

When she was crying, the fire in the screen turned to a low blue flame but after you told her how you feel it changed to a bright yellow. She slowly stops crying until she's just sitting there hugging you on your bed. You sit for a while longer until she looks up at you. Her eyes were red from crying, but other than that she seemed completely normal, or as normal as a goddess can get.

"I haven't fallen for a mortal like this in hundreds of years... That's why I don't have a cabin at camp half blood..." She tells you.

"Well, maybe you will someday. We'll build it after we build that roof over the fire pit." You tell her.

"You're so kind... And caring... And handsome..." She says before she puts her head on your chest.

You don't know how you manage to do it, but you eventually ended up laying down on your bed with Hestia beside you. She wasn't asleep, she told you she never does, but she did have her eyes closed as she snuggled up to you. You never would have thought that a goddess could act like a love smitten teenager, but the evidence was right before your eyes. You could feel warmth radiating off of her as you two laid on the bed which was almost enough to put you to sleep. You had just closed your eyes to drift off as Hestia raised her head to look at you. You open your eyes and see yourself mere inches from Hestia in the light from the tv fire. Not wasting any time, you lean forwards and pull Hestia into a passionate kiss. You can see the fire on the tv roar into a white hot state for the duration of the time you and the goddess sat there in each other's embrace. You two sat there for the next hour sharing each other's company until you got too tired to keep your eyes open. Hestia sees this and gives you on final kiss before she gets up and disappears as the tv turns off. You immediately fall asleep as soon as your head hit your pillow for the last time.

Your dreams consisted of you standing at a crossroads with Hestia on one side and Rachel on the other. A multi faced being stood between them as both the girls beckoned you towards them.

"I am Janus, god of the crossroads. You've created an impasse for yourself hero, now you must choose. Both these women want you to love them but only one may share their life with you. Choose wisely." The god says.

"I... I choose... I..." You stutter as you stand stuck between the two girls.

"Bad things will come from the one you do not choose. Both will take you down different paths with obstacles from the other blocking your way." Janus tells you.

"Yes, but there is always a third path." You tell the god. "Who says that the path I came here by does not branch off and connect both of the paths before me?"

"You are intelligent hero... I will allow this." Janus says as your dream fades out and you wake up to see the tv on again and Hestia sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Hestia...? You're still here?" You say with a smile.

"Yes... And Apollo told me of your new found quest to the pit of Tartarus. The pit is dangerous, more so than any other place in existence." She says.

You sit up and make your way to the edge of the bed. You sit down beside Hestia and put your arm around her one again. You notice that throughout the night you ended up taking off your jacket, tee shirt and pants until you were left in only your boxers. You feel a little embarrassed but Hestia doesn't seem to care, so you just carry on like normal.

"In exchange for altering the rules befalling the oracle, he wants me to dive into Tartarus and retrieve a sample from each of the five rivers. I have no idea where they are or what they do, so I'm not too worried." You tell her.

"Tell me you didn't swear on the Styx to do it... Theoretically speaking, you'll have to carry your word with you in a tiny glass bottle." She says as she holds up one of the vials.

"I did Hestia, I made a promise to Rachel and I intend to keep it." You tell her.

"Oh you idiot..." She says before she buries her head into your chest again.

You lay back down with the goddess for a little while before getting up and getting dressed. Hestia sits up after a while and hands you what looks like a small yet long sticker.

"Peel this off and stick all five vials to it and they will be magically transported to Hermes' sorting facility, then to Apollo. Be careful when you're down there. A soul that dies in Tartarus stays in Tartarus, there's no returning to the underworld for you if you perish in the pit." She tells you.

You take the sticker and stash it in your backpack beside the paper which had Rachel's phone number on it. Tartarus seems more deadly than you previously thought. With your ability to travel as a bolt of lightning, getting around Tartarus and then getting back to the surface should be easier than normal.

"Is there anything I should know about Tartarus that I don't already?" You ask.

"Well, try not to touch any of the rivers. The Phlegethon is okay, but definitely not the Lethe. Be swift and get out if you even can. Just... Don't die on me." Hestia tells you as she hugs you again.

"I have no intentions of dying Hestia, I have too much riding on me to succeed. I need to defeat Kronos' sons and get the symbols of power for the gods." You tell her.

"Allan, by the gods, be careful... I want you to know that I-"

"Hestia... I love you too." You tell her.

Hestia's fire roared a blinding white hot as she pulled you in for the best kiss you've ever experienced. You held her until you needed to stop so you could breath properly. You can see her blushing as bright as a bed of hot coals and her eyes were bright and loving. You knew now that your future with this goddess was certain, no matter what happens you'll be with her in the end. You don't know how you'll have Rachel work her way into your life like you told Janus during your dream, but you'll be sure to have her in there somehow.

"I should be off. I need to get to Nico and Percy, then I'm off to Tartarus... Wish me luck." You say as you adjust your backpack's strap.

"Good luck Allan, try not to die." Hestia tells you.

She walks you to the door and sees you out before she disappears with the fire on the tv. The sun has risen, but you'd say it was only seven or eight in the morning. You can see a man working under Rachel's car with Rachel checking the engine. You levitate yourself an inch from the ground and float over behind her to give her a small scare. You give her a poke in the arm with a small shock which causes her to jump about a foot in the air.

"Hey! Ow, what the hell? Oh, it's just you." Rachel says as she gives you another hug.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out so I thought I'd say goodbye before I pitch myself into the depths of Tartarus. It'll be fun, don't worry. I'll try not to, you know..." You say as you drag your thumb across your neck.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, and if you succeed, there's something I think we should do when you get back." She says in a very suggestive tone.

Rachel gives you a wink and takes a stance that looks as if she were trying to flaunt herself to you. Your teenage tendencies get the better of you and you do start to check her out as she talks, but you quickly remember Hestia.

"You know, I spoke with Hestia last night and this morning. She admitted to having the biggest crush ever on me... And I told her that I had feelings for her... And we kissed... So what I'm trying to say is that, when my quest is over, I'll be with her..." You explain.

You can see Rachel's mood turn from ecstatic to upset in a matter of seconds. You can see tears starting to form in her eyes but she wipes them away before they can fully form. She composes herself and readdresses you with a more professional tone.

"I see. Well, I wish the best for you two... I just wish there was a way I could repay you for all that you're doing for me..." She mumbles a bit at the end.

You really hate seeing girls upset, and you hate it even more that you're the one making her upset. Your better nature comes through as you pull her in for a hug.

"Maybe, MAYBE! I could convince Hestia to let me be with you before I make our relationship an official thing. That way we both get what we want. That is, if I save Nico, Percy and Olympus as well as getting samples from those damn rivers for Apollo, but other than that, I'm good for it." You tell her.

"That would mean a lot to me. Trust me, I'll try and make it worth your while." She whispers in your ear.

"Okay miss Dare, it's all fixed up. I'll go tell Mr. Dare so you two can be off." The mechanic says as he stands up.

You and Rachel watch the man enters the main office and notify Rachel's father. Mr. Dare comes out with a suitcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Rachel gives you another hug and a wink as she follows her dad to the car. You wave as you see the car take off down the road while you're left standing in the parking lot. You decide to ask for a bit of mortal assistance before leaving yourself.

"Excuse me sir, which way is Las Vegas?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

You thank the mechanic as walk around the motel to tell Mrs. O'Leary that she can go. She gives you a lick and a woof before jumping the fence and running to the shadows of the trees. You go back out to the front and cross the road to an open field. You watch as the mechanic takes off down the road the opposite way Rachel and her father went. You fly into the sky again and go as high as the clouds before following the directions the mechanic gave you. You fly as a bolt of lightning again and watch as the scenery below you races past. Your aviator goggles you got in New York really helped to keep the wind out of your eyes as you start seeing sand and dessert below you as you fly south. You pull out of your lightning mode and begin your cruising speed as you see Las Vegas in the distance. You close your eyes and visualize where the two brothers are and see that they are both at a nearby lake. You go jet fighter mode as you race towards the lake to confront the brothers.

With the lake in front of you, you zip up your jacket to reveal your armor. You get the power of the master bolt ready in your hands before you fly to the ground. You land on the northern shoreline and start scanning your surroundings for the sons of Kronos.

"Hello son of Zeus, come for a dip?" You hear beside you.

You zap yourself ten feet away and turn to see Elian standing leaning on the trident with a very bored look on his royal face. You watch as he acts casual as ever when he makes some water from the lake exit and form itself into a lawn chair. Elian leans the trident up against the side of the chair as he sits and relaxes.

"Would you like to chat or maybe go for a swim? We could see just how long a son of Zeus can hold his breath." He says with an evil smile.

"Give me the trident and I won't have to kill you... Today that is." You instruct him.

"Oh no, I won't be dying today. You on the other hand, maybe. It all depends on how strong you are." He says.

You raise your right arms and point your handful of energy towards Elian to show him you're not in a joking mood. You watch as his face changes from laughing to an angry frown in an instant. Elian tightens his hand on the trident beside him before speaking again.

"Try and hit me hero, you'll miss, I guarantee it." He tells you.

Taking his offer, you dematerialize and fly towards him. You watch in amazement as (at the speed you're going) he stands up and leisurely waltzes away from his chair with his trident in his hand. You're attack went straight through the water chair and dissolves it. You stop and spin around to see Elian once again resting bored against the trident.

"You've got to be faster hero. You'll never catch me unless you get faster." He tells you.

You release a massive bolt of electricity towards him and watch as it slows down in the air so he can more than easily side step and be completely missed. The attack flies off and explodes on a sand dune on the far side of the lake which sends sand into the sky. Elian waltz over to the lake and walks right across the surface until he's more than 20 feet in. You follow him to the shore line and make sure he doesn't attack you.

"Come on Allan, water versus air, let's see who wins." Elian says.

"Yes, let's!" You say as you step a single foot in the water.

You watch as your plan works. Elian manipulated the water so you couldn't take your foot out, but what he didn't realize is that as soon as he did that you started sending as much energy from your body into the water as you could muster. You watch as the current hits Elian and freezes him in place from electric shock.

"Let's see how long it takes to cook a fish. Care to join me?" You mock as you send an even larger current.

You summon the master bolt in your hand and take careful aim at the man standing immobilized in front of you. You could have swore you saw his eyes widen just a little further at the sight of you wielding the master bolt. Your first throw of the bolt collides with the trident in Elian's hand. You use the winds to keep him on top of the water so he didn't fall in. The force from the impact forces him to release the trident which then gets tossed to the far shore of the lake. When the bolt reappeared in your hand you took aim once more. You notice that the water around your foot no longer held you down since Elian no longer had the trident. You call in storm clouds and more lightning to power you up until you feel as you did when Zeus bonded you with the master bolt. When you release the bolt, Elian closes his eyes and uses the last of his remaining strength to slow down the bolt so that he may be spared. You watch as the bolt creeps towards him as a large dark shape flies over the lake and grabs Elian. You notice the shape as a small black dragon with Angus riding on its back. He scoops up Elian and places him on the dragon's back and takes off towards the trident. You see what happened and maneuver the bolt mid air until it's also going towards the trident. Elian must have passed out because it returned to its normal speed. It collided with the trident yet again which sent it back your way. Angus tries to grab it mid air but you use the air currents to push the dragon away. You fly into the air an catch the trident before having the master bolt reappear in your hand. You throw it again as hard as you can towards the brothers. You watch a magnificent explosion as the bolt collides with Angus' chest which sends him and Elian backwards far into the dessert. The dragon exploded into a fireball of yellow dust and flames as the two brothers disappeared into the distance.

"Air versus water? Nah. Lightning versus water? Ah yeah!" You say to yourself.

You feel the power from two of the three symbols of power resting in your possession. You feel as if you could control the world with these two items. The water and the air... Potentially limitless power...

"No! I swore on the Styx that I wouldn't let the power get to my head. I need to give this to Percy so he can help me." You say as close your eyes.

You can see a large dot split down the center above the lake you're over. The dot was half blue and half green, since you had both the trident and the bolt. You know you're facing south and the Vegas is to your right. You cannot see Elian or Angus in the desert in front of you, so you check around the continent just to be sure. You can see a red dot appear many miles behind you then disappear only to reappear in the arctic. You can see a very small black dot staying behind at the place where Angus first stopped behind you in the desert. You open your eyes and take off towards the north to find where they've been hiding. You change into pure energy again until you see a very strange sight below you.

"Oh my gods... These guys were hiding in Area 51... Wow... Nice hiding place." You say as you fly downwards.

Even though you're pure energy traveling at the speed of light, you can still slow yourself down until you're moving at a normal speed while still being invisible as energy. You fly around the base, something no one else has ever been able to do. You can see the black dot closer to your left, so you head that way until you come across a large warehouse. You enter through a crack in the window (you can do that when you have no physical form) and see something you never thought you'd see in Area 51.

"A really big hole in the ground... Not what I expected." You say as you land.

"Not what I expected either." You hear Elian say beside you.

"You really want to continue to fight when you're so weak? You believed yourself to be stronger, yet I still won. If you choose to fight, you will die." You tell Elian.

"Why don't you hand over the trident and make it a fair fight?" He replies.

"Why don't you and your brother hand over my friends?" You say.

"Oh we would, but we can't. You see, we don't have them anymore." He answers you.

You summon the bolt in your right hand as you hold the trident in your left. You advance on Elian who just collapses to his knees. With him at your mercy, you feel very powerful. Elian tried to grab for the trident to which you retaliate by spinning and smacking him across the face with the master bolt. Elian gets thrown across the room by the force of the impact and stops when he collides with a crate.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" You yell as you approach him again.

"They're-" he coughs "falling to their deaths... They'll be dead within seconds." He says as he coughs up a little blood.

You now know what they did. Elian stayed here and kept you occupied as Angus left for Elian's base in the north. The two had taken Percy and Nico and tossed them into the pit of Tartarus. You give Elian a swift roundhouse kick across the face which knocks him out completely. You close your eyes and feel the air currents in the pit before you. You can feel that there are hundreds of holes like this all over the globe, but only two of them had anything within them. You knew the two things were Percy and Nico falling into Tartarus as you stood there. By controlling the winds at the bottom of the holes, you slowed down their falls and helped them land safely, or as safely as you can be in Tartarus. You dematerialize and launch yourself at full tilt downwards into the pit. You fly along as fast as you possibly can until you see the hole below you start to glow a bright orange. You fly as fast as you can until you feel the air around you begin to create nuclear fusion. You quickly stop yourself before you can blow up the planet from inside. The rock on the walls of the hole were only slightly liquified, so you're safe.

You can now see into the pit below you. The space widened as if you were emerging into an underground dome. You can see a lake of fire below you with a river leading off from one side. From your high vantage point, you can see a plethora of monsters walking, running, swimming and flying all over the vast pit of Tartarus. You see a small figure waving at you from the mouth of the river of fire. You fly towards it as a monster tries to attack you from the side. You see the monster as something you can only call a harpy. It had the face of a woman, except it had a beak. It's body was that of a cross between human and bird with wings and feathers and clawed feet, but none of that mattered once you ran it through the neck with Poseidon's trident. You watch as the monster exploded into dust which was then carried off towards the distance. You quickly fly to the figure below you which reveals itself as Percy.

"By the gods, how did you survive those guys?" He asks as you land.

Percy sees the trident in your hand and takes on a shocked appearance.

"You got the trident? Does that mean those two guys are dead?" He asks.

"Sadly not. I was able to defeat one of them and take back the trident, but the other one grabbed him and escaped. They're sons of Kronos." You tell Percy.

"Kronos? Gods damn it... I'm not even going to ask how and when it happened, all I need is the trident so we can get back and kick their asses into oblivion." He says.

You hold out the trident which Percy takes. You have to admit, it looked so much better with him than it did with Elian. It looked more... Natural. You could feel the power from it radiating off when it was within his possession.

"Now, let's go kick ass." He says.

"What about Nico?" You ask.

"What about him?" He replies.

"He got captured too." You tell him.

"Ah crap... Where is he?" He asks.

"No freaking clue, but he's somewhere down here with us. The brother who stole the helm tossed him down here while the one who had the trident dropped you. He must have used his power over time to speed up your fall so that it didn't take forever. Come to think of it, the brother with the helm should have been dead, I hit him dead center with the master bolt." You tell him.

"Maybe, since they're twins, Kronos split their powers up. One brother got the titan's strength and the other got the power over time." Percy tells you.

"Well, Elian can manipulate time-"

"Elian?" Percy asks.

"Oh I forgot. Their names are Elian and Angus." You tell him.

"So this Elian guy controlled the time and Angus took the force of the bolt? That proves my theory." He says.

"I guess so." You reply.

"Yup, now let's go find Nico, we don't need him flipping out because he now has to wander around Tartarus for a second time on his own." Percy says.

"Before we do that, what is this big lake full of lava doing here? Is it special?" You ask.

"Oh this? It's the Phlegethon, the river of fire. Go ahead and jump right in, it won't hurt you, in fact it will actually heal you. I know, it didn't make much sense when Annabeth told me either." He tell you.

You unzip your jacket and take out one of the vials from the inside pocket. Percy watches as you fill the vial full of liquid fire before you return it to your inside pocket. He gives you a questioning look before asking what you're doing.

"And you're taking samples of magic rivers because...?" He asks.

"I made a pact with Apollo, so I'm collecting samples from every river so he'll help out the oracle of Delphi." You explain.

"Rachel? How do you know Rachel?" Percy asks as you start walking in no particular direction.

"We met last night at a motel. She saw me use The Mist to get a room for free and then she saw my sword. She explained who she was and I explained what happened so far. Oh, and we found this hellhound named-"

"Mrs. O'Leary? Yeah, she's a good hellhound, very helpful." Percy says.

"Anyway, she said that she gets crushes on guys very easily when she's not allowed to be with anyone, so she even got a crush on me. She kissed me and Apollo appeared and raged his godly heart out before we struck a deal, I get some of the rivers in these vials and he alters the rules of the oracle so Rachel can finally be with someone. So now I'm here to get you and Nico as well as get samples from the other four rivers." You explain.

"She kissed you? She kissed me once, she's pretty good. Anyway, you thinking of getting with her after this is all done?" Percy asks.

"I don't know if I'll be able to. I also found out that Hestia has quite a thing for me, and I have the biggest crush on that goddess as well. I almost slept with her last night." You tell him.

"Hestia? I never would have guessed." He admits as you two keep walking.

You see monsters flying above as you follow the river. You tell Percy everything that happened to you after him and Nico were caught up until when you jumped into the pit. Percy seemed rather impressed that someone so new to their powers could take on someone with Titan level powers as well as the trident and win. You had to stop and kill a few monsters that tried to jump the two of you, but other than that you kept walking and talking as if you were still at camp.

"I have an idea on how to find Nico." Percy says.

"Have me fly around super duper quick and spot him?" You ask.

"Nah, save your energy. Maybe we can send up a flair of sorts using the trident or the bolt." He replies.

"Maybe... But that'll attract the monsters to us." You tell him.

"Well yeah, but all it takes is one quick blast from either weapon and they're gone away to reform." He tells you.

You decide to take the chance and send up a bolt of lightning into the dark roof of Tartarus above you. You watch as the bolt forks off and spreads across the roof in all directs while still maintaining a connection to the master bolt in your hand. You can see waves upon waves of monster heading your way and even some smarter monsters running away.

"Wanna see something I just thought up?" You ask Percy as the monsters advance on you from all sides.

"Uh, is it going to help?" He asks as he raises the trident.

You give an devilish smile and bring the master bolt down into the ground beneath your feet. You push Percy into the air as the current races through the ground vaporizing all monsters that it touches. You raise the bolt and swipe through the air to send electricity into all the flying monsters until you're completely alone except for Percy.

"Damn." He says as you drop him back to the ground. "I think you just killed every monster in the immediate area..."

You quickly fly into the air and see only one being left in the wide open expanses of Tartarus. You lift Percy into the air and head off towards the figure. You can see whoever it is passed out only a few feet from one of the rivers of Tartarus, this one looking like normal water. Percy tells you it's the Lethe, the river that wipes your memory. Percy and you land beside the figure that you see is Nico, except he's pretty banged up. It looks like Elian was torturing Nico while he was at his base in the arctic. Percy tries to wake Nico as you take out another vial. You remember what Hestia said and make sure not to touch the river. You float one of the vials into the river until it's full before securing the cap one nice and tight. You dry off the exterior using a current of hot air until you're sure it's safe to touch. You stash the second vial into the pocket of your jacket just as Nico is waking up. You hand him a few pieces of ambrosia and your bottle full of nectar from your backpack which perks him right up.

"Why are we in Tartarus again?" He asks as soon as he's nice and healed.

"Those two guys, sons of Kronos, tossed us in here after Allan here whooped the brother with the trident straight to Hades and back." Percy tells Nico.

"How'd you do that? He's able to control time." Nico says.

"He walked into the middle of Lake Mead, so I stepped in and fried his ass. The second brother swooped by and took him away after I shot the trident out of his hand. I blasted them both away and followed them to Area 51 where I knocked out the one who had the trident and saved you two from becoming a grease spot on the ground of Tartarus." You tell Nico.

You help Nico up and stand looking out over the wide expanse of the pit. You can see another river in the distance, so you dematerialize with Percy and Nico to go and collect from it as well. You feel like you're completely willing to die as soon as you get close to the river. Percy acts the same way whereas Nico just acted like... Nico.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Nico asks.

"I wanted to die painfully..." You tell him as you sit down with your hands clasped over your head.

"No really, why'd you bring us to the Acheron?" He asks again.

"To fill this..." You say as you hold out an empty vial.

Nico takes the vial and dunks it into the river and caps it before handing it back to you. He shoves and nudges you and Percy until you're well away from the river. You thank Nico and tell him that you don't know what came over you. Nico informs you that the Acheron is the river of pain, so that's why you were wanting to die.

"Do you know where the other two rivers are? The Styx and the Cocytus?" You ask.

"The Styx is practically everywhere, I think it even has a waterfall. Shouldn't be hard to find that, but the Cocytus on the other hand will be harder. You'll hear a pained and agonizing wailing as you get close to it. It's the river where everyone's suffering feelings go when their spirit is sent to the underworld." He tells you.

Nico leads you for a little over a half hour until you come across a very small river, maybe only ten or so feet across. You hear the sounds of millions or billions of people crying and yelling in despair as if their world was coming crashing down around them. Once again you're better nature took over to the extent that you wanted to help these poor souls, but then you remembered that this river is only a concentrated source of emotion, not actual people, so you quickly plunge the fourth vial into the river to fill it and put it into your pocket.

"Almost done, just one more, the Styx, then we can leave." You tell Percy and Nico.

You fly into the air and survey your surroundings. You stop dead as you see a completely soul tearing, dreadful, horrifying sight in the distance. What you see looks like all the rivers connecting and spewing into a giant whirlpool from all sides. The rivers merged into a black liquid that could only be rivaled by the Helm of Darkness of maybe a black hole in space. You couldn't say why, but the gigantic whirlpool scared you more than anything ever could. You felt like you were looking into a power stronger than everything you could think of out together. No, it looked like something that could swallow all that power and still not be fazed. You force yourself to land and take off sprinting in the opposite direction. Percy and Nico follow you until you finally stop in front of a large river full of black water, the Styx.

"Why in Hades did you just take off?" Percy asks as he starts panting to regain his breath.

You just sit yourself down and start to shake uncontrollably as fear tears your mind apart. You couldn't describe the feeling of having everything inside you feel like it's powerless against the force of the very ground beneath your feet. Nico forces you to take a small gulp of nectar which seems to calm you down enough for you to somewhat tell them what you saw. You still don't really feel like you could talk right, so you summon your sword and draw a small picture into the sand. You draw the five rivers flowing in from even increments around the rim of the whirlpool. You draw the rivers swirling into the center until you drop your sword and collapse to your hands and feet.

"Oh... My... Gods... Percy, I think he looked into the face of Tartarus..." Nico tells Percy.

"Oh crap... I saw his as a physical being when I was here and his face looked like a black whirlpool of darkness... Allan, do you think you'll be alright?" Percy asks.

You manage a very slow nod as Nico helps you to your feet. Nico takes the last vial from your pocket to full it. You float the vial out of his hand and into the river to collect the blackness of the Styx and cap it before drying it off. You shakily take off your bag and take out the sticker Hestia gave you so you can send these off to Hermes, then to Apollo. You line all the vials up and peel off the sticker. As soon as the last vial was stuck to the sticker, all five of them disappear into thin air. You feel a bit better that you completed a task for Apollo, but also for Rachel and all future oracles that will come in her bloodline. You rise to your feet and look at Nico and Percy standing beside you.

"Ready to get out of here?" You ask them.

"I've never been more ready to leave someplace in my life." Percy tells you.

You put your backpack back on and grab ahold of Nico and Percy before dematerializing and flying toward the closest hole in the roof of Tartarus. You fly for only a few minutes until you emerge in a small cave. You make a small ball of light to float around you so you can see the rest of the cave. You can see a busted rope and some bolts attached to the roof of the cave and assume that someone tried to climb across but fell in. Unlucky guys. You land on the side where the rope is coming from and close your eyes. You can see North America and Angus' red dot in the north, but you don't see yourself or Percy's dot anywhere. You alter your perspective until you're looking at the entire world. You can see yourself in Egypt, not far from the Nile River. You walk with Nico and Percy until you reach the mouth of the cave which opens up to a small crypt. It looks like it was recently excavated, something that doesn't happen very often anymore. You almost get blinded when you look at the lights but quickly turn them off with a sort of EMP that you generate. You follow the hallways and passages until you emerge in the darkness. It must be night time here, so you extinguish your ball of light but quickly stop as a blade is rested against your throat. You turn and see two people, a boy and a girl standing on either side of you. You raise your hands to show that you aren't planning on attacking to which the boy lowers the scarf around his face.

"Who are you and why have you come from this tomb?" He asks.

"Um... Well, we got lost... Underground... For a little while and we came up in the cave down there. We don't mean you any harm, so please lower that sharp looking sword." You tell him.

"And if you mean no harm, why are they carrying weapons?" The girl says as she motions towards Percy and Nico.

"You can see the trident? Are you able to see through The Mist?" You ask.

"You know of the gods too?" The boy says as he lowers his sword.

"Of course, we're demigods." You tell them.

"And where are you from?" The girl asks.

"America." You reply.

"So you're...?" The boy says.

"Greek." Percy says.

"Oh... Well, unfortunately you can not leave now. You've seen the sacred tomb, so now you must die." The boy says as he hoists his sword.

You grab Percy and Nico so you can dematerialize again and escape. You fly into the sky and then turn west so you can speed towards the ocean and back to New York. You fly for a few moments at the speed of light until you stop above Olympus. You descend on the throne room and reappear before pushing open the doors. You can see all the gods assembled again in deep conversation. They all stop talking as you approach Zeus' throne.

"We're back, and we have the trident." You say to Zeus as Percy lifts it up.

"And as always, I'm left until last." Hades says as he sits back in his throne.

You see Apollo and give him a nod which he returns. You watch as Poseidon takes the trident from Percy and step back with Nico. After Percy tells him that he's ready, Poseidon lights up his hands the same way Zeus did so he can merge Percy's soul with that of the trident. You watch as Percy's arms shoot out as he yells in pain before exploding into energy as you did. You can smell the ocean as a breeze spins around until a whole bunch of water vapor solidifies back into Percy. He takes a few steps when he regains his balance, but other than looking a little jittery, he seemed fine.

"How do you feel son?" Poseidon asks.

"Great... Is this how you feel all the time... I can feel my head spinning and crashing around like a wave on rocks... I really want to kill something... And now I want to catch a fish... Now I want to go surfing... My thoughts and emotions are all over the place." He says as he clenches his head in his hands.

"You'll get used to it sooner or later, but for now you'll need to obtain that Helm of Darkness. The sons of Kronos have been busy while you were in Tartarus. They've amassed an army of only the strongest monsters they could get their hands on." Poseidon tells the three of you.

"How long were we gone for?" Nico asks.

"About a week, at least that's what Hestia told us." Zeus says.

"Time is faster in Tartarus, a minute could be a day, a few hours could be a week." Athena says.

"Do you think you're ready to go and take on the sons of Kronos to obtain the helm?" Zeus asks.

"Not two hours ago did I stare into the face of Tartarus itself." You say which causes the gods to look a little shocked. "I think I can take on these two."

"Good, now go get my helm!" Hades tells you.

You walk out of the hall and stand in front of the throne room but stop when Apollo appears in front of you. You tell Nico and Percy to carry on as you stop to talk with the god.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your task. I didn't think you'd be able to do it... But staring into the face of Tartarus? That's extreme." He tells you.

"I guess so. Now, your end of the bargain." You tell him.

You watch as Apollo waves his arm and makes Rachel appear beside him. You see Rachel painting on a canvas a painting that looked exactly like you flying downwards about to bring your fist down on one of the sons of Kronos. It was detailed too, your armor was right, the sky looked real, damn, even the brother looked exactly like he did in real life, which is strange because you don't think Rachel ever saw him. She momentarily stops to get some different paint but stops when she noticed where she is. Rachel looks up in awe before quickly taking a pen out of her pocket and making a panoramic sketch in her notebook of all of Olympus.

"Ahem?" Apollo clears his throat to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, hi guys." He says with a small wave.

"Allan has successfully completed his task and brought me five vials from the five rivers in Tartarus. This means that I hereby change the laws binding the spirit of the oracle of Delphi. From now on, the spirit of the oracle will be passed from mother to daughter which will always be the first born child of that current oracle. You will be allowed to live your life as freely as you want from now on." Apollo tells Rachel.

You watch as Rachel tears up before jumping up and hugging Apollo before turning to you. She throws her arms around you and pulls you into the tightest hug you've ever received.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She says as she attempts to crush you with a hug.

"Don't forget what I told you we'd do." She whispers in your ear.

You feel yourself go red as Rachel's hair when she lets you go and walks back to her canvas. She gives you a wink just as Apollo sends her back to wherever she was. Apollo disappears as well and leaves you standing on the front steps of the palace of the gods with your friends walking towards the elevator. You catch up and head off with them before flying them both back to camp half-blood for a good night's rest.

You arrive at camp within moments due to light traveling. You land near the fire pit and quickly gain the attention of Chiron who was standing on the porch of the big house with armor on his human half and his bow and quiver slung over his back. You wait for him to gallop over with Annabeth running behind him until they're both standing before you.

"Allan, what news of your quest?" Chiron asks.

"We know the names of the sons of Kronos. Elian, the one who stole the trident, and Angus, the one with the helm. I confronted Elian and obtained the trident from him before his brother came and rescued him. I tracked them down to Area 51 where Elian was using his powers to quicken Percy and Nico's falls into the pit of Tartarus." You tell him.

"You guys went back to Tartarus?" Annabeth asks in shock.

"Yeah, and if Allan didn't save us, we'd probably be screwed." Nico tells them.

"Allan even ended up looking straight at-" Percy says before covering his mouth.

Your eyes widen as you start to shake violently once again. Nico catches you before you collapse and makes sure you stay upright. Annabeth and Chiron give you worried looks as Nico leads you to a bench near the fire pit. You sit for a few moments and try to calm your shaking down again before telling then what happened.

"... While we were down there... I also completed a task for Apollo... I fly into the air and... And..." You stop to take a feel breath. "I saw... The face of Tartarus..." You tell them.

"Annabeth, you know when we saw Tartarus appear as a physical being? Do you remember what his face looked like?" Percy asks Annabeth who looked mildly confused, whereas Chiron looked concerned.

"He didn't have one, it was just a black vortex." She says uncertainly.

"Well, Allan here found out why that is. All five rivers end up flowing to the same place, the face of Tartarus. They all pour over into one whirlpool of complete darkness. Allan's lucky he didn't tear his own head off from fright." Percy tells her.

"Oh my..." Annabeth says as she sits and puts her arm around you.

You acknowledge her attempt at comforting you as your shaking calms down once again. You give her a weak smile and attempt to pull yourself together. You watch as the fire pit springs forth with new flames and Hestia rises from the fire. You don't want her to see you as you are, so you quickly steel your nerves and stand up.

"Are you alright Allan?" She asks as she approaches you.

"I'm fine." You lie. "We were just discussing our trip into Tartarus."

"Was it as awful as people claim?" She asks.

"Worse. There's one thing there that would even drive a god insane... And I looked straight at it..." You tell her.

Hestia gasped and covered her mouth before talking again.

"What was it?" She asks.

"The... The face of Tartarus." You tell her.

You notice you didn't shake nearly as bad that time as you did moments before. It's as if you're growing accustomed to having the image reappear in your head every time you say it.

"I don't want to think about that... So tell me, what else happened after you left the motel?" She asks.

"You guys were at a motel together?" Annabeth asks.

"Yes Annabeth, I spent the night with him, keeping watch if any monsters showed up." She tells Annabeth.

Annabeth gives you a questioning look until Percy whispers into her ear.

"Oh... You two have a thing together, don't you?" She asks in a teasing voice.

To answer her, you walk over to Hestia and pull her in for a kiss which she returns. When you finish, you look back at everyone and see them all wearing shocked expressions. You and Hestia just start to laugh together at how funny they all look.

"Damn... You weren't kidding..." Nico says.

"Well.. Uh... In any case, you three should get some rest, I assume you'll be leaving again in the morning to track down the helm?" Chiron asks.

"I guess so." Nico says.

"I dunno, all I want now is sleep." You admit.

You watch as Chiron heads back to the big house, Percy and Annabeth walk over to the lake before they both jump in and don't come back up, and Nico as he disappears in the dark presumably to go to his cabin leaving you and Hestia alone together.

"You should head off to bed, you'll need the rest." Hestia tells you.

"I know, but I was wondering if you'd like to join me." You tell her.

Hestia blushes with her fire a little but stays where she is.

"The motel was different... There weren't so many demigods around... And I'm a little shy too..." She says.

"You think they'll make fun of you for being with me? I say let them try, I'll strike them down where they stand if they make a single rude remark about you." You tell her.

Hestia hugs you tightly and thanks you for your kindness.

"Thank you, but I still don't know if I'm even allowed to be in any of these cabins. They're for half bloods only." She tells you.

"That may be, but I'll use my authority to allow you access." You tell her.

"Well... I guess so. I did like spending that night with you." She admits as she follows you to your cabin hand in hand.

Hestia looked up in awe when she entered your cabin. She noted the bunks that were taken by Jason and Thalia as well as the high ceiling and the hammocks as well as the assortment of weapons decorating the walls. She kept looking around at all the things to see as you starts to change into your PJ's. Hestia caught sight of you again in nothing but your boxers and blushed again before turning away. She simply waved her hands over her body and her clothing changed from jeans and a blouse to grey and black pajamas decorated with little flames around the hems which made them look like they were catching on fire. You have to admit, she didn't look like a goddess, she looked like a regular teenage girl who just so happened to be sharing your bed that night.

"I'm going to head over to the bathroom real quick, feel free to choose a bunk, I can sleep anywhere so it doesn't bother me which you choose." You tell her.

You fly yourself over to the bathrooms that are located behind the cabins. There were two, one on one side of the fire pit and the other on the other side behind the cabins. You do your business and wash your hands before flying back to your cabin and shutting the door.

"I thought I'd take a more comfortable choice of attire. Do you like it?" Hestia asks while sitting on one of the bunks.

You take a look and see that she's not wearing her PJ's anymore, instead she's wearing almost nothing at all, just charcoal black bra and panties. You stop dead in your tracks to admire the goddess before you before stripping yourself down also.

"I don't really like it." You tell her.

"You don't?" She asked as her smile dropped.

"Nah, I LOVE IT!" You say excitedly.

Hestia's smile returned bigger than ever as you lay down on the far side of the bed. She laid down beside you to which you put your arms around her while she rested her head on your chest. You knew that since she's a goddess she doesn't sleep, but she could sure act like it. You laid there for a little under ten minutes before you drifted off to sleep.

You didn't dream anything to do with Elian or Angus that night, instead you dreamt of standing in a white stone house on mount Olympus. You were gazing out of a bedroom window to the street below. You could see minor gods and goddesses walking around as well as some satyrs tending to the trees, bushes and flowers that decorated parks and the fronts of houses and buildings. You could see a slight reflection of your face in the window and you could see yourself about ten or fifteen years older. You had a nice looking goatee and shorter and more well kept hair. You features were a bit more defined but it was undoubtably you. You can see two women walking towards your house to which you leave and walk to the door to meet them. As you're coming down the staircase you see the two women enter the house. The first was undoubtably Hestia, only she looked a bit older, like you. Maybe anywhere between twenty five and thirty. The second was someone you've never seen before. She looked like a young teenager, maybe fourteen or fifteen. She had long jet black hair but she had brown eyes, like Hestia. She wore a black leather jacket and a black tee shirt decorated with flames as well as blue jeans and Converse shoes. She smiled when she saw you and ran over to give you a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie." You tell her with a kiss on her forehead.

"She's growing up so fast." Hestia says from the bottom of the stairs.

"I've got your present, wanna see it?" You ask your daughter.

"Of course I do!" She tells you.

You wave your hand through the air and produce a bright blue box tied with a black ribbon. You hand the box to your daughter who's practically jumping up and down anxiously awaiting the present. You watch as she takes off the ribbon and opens the box. A brilliant white-blue light pours from the contents of the box which lightly illuminates your daughter's face and the wall behind her. Her mouth opens wide in awe as she takes out a silver necklace decorated by a brilliantly beautiful flat stone about the size of a drachma.

"That right there is made from the core of a neutron star. Artemis owed me a favor, so I asked her to produce this for your birthday present. We had to put some pretty thick magic on it so that it could actually be carried around, otherwise it would weigh more than the earth, but I think we did good." You explain to her as she admires the gemstone.

"Did good? Dad, you did amazing!" She says as she hugs you again.

You help her put it one and see the stone shimmer and shine, but not too much as to blind someone or force them to look away to protect their eyes. The gem looked marvelous around her neck, as if it suited her perfectly.

"May this be a light for you in the darkest of places when all other lights go out." You recite to her as she admires her reflection in a hallway mirror.

You walk over and hug your daughter again as Hestia also comes over to join the hug. You lean over your daughter's head and give Hestia a kiss as your dream fades out into black and you awake to see the real Hestia doing the same.

"Best wake up call ever." You tell her in a dreamy voice.

"I thought it would be." She responds.

You both sit up in bed and notice a dull light in the room. The sun hadn't risen yet, but it was just below the horizon brightening up the sky. You had to leave again today, why couldn't the day be less perfect? You didn't feel like leaving Hestia and camp again, but you knew you had to. The fate of the world rested with you, Percy and Nico getting the Helm of Darkness and defeating the sons of Kronos.

"I should go tend to the fire, feel free to join me if you want to." Hestia says as she stands up off the bed.

You get another close up view of Hestia in practically nothing at all. You had a burning desire deep down inside you, but you knew that you'd get your chance to really be with Hestia when your quest is over and done with. You crawl out of bed and get dressed as Hestia begins brushing her hair in a mirror near the door. She waves her hand and dresses herself again before turning the doorknob and leaving the cabin. You check her out from the window as she walks over to the fire pit which roars into life when she approached it. You can't take your mind off of this goddess. You honestly and truthfully want to spend your entire life with her, possibly even having kids some day. You don't know how you're going to tell Hestia about the possibility of having a sort of non official relationship with Rachel yet... Maybe you'll just ask for her to join in with you and Hestia some day, but for now you'll just have to wait.

You fly yourself over to the shower building and clean yourself after spending time fighting and trekking through Tartarus before heading over to Hestia. You dry yourself before hand using some hot air and you even try and style yourself a little differently. You make your hair a little less messy and you even try to comb it out, but you quickly stop when a few teeth break trying to undo some knots. You just leave it as best as you can get it and leave to sit with Hestia. You end up laying down on the bench with your head in her lap while her fire kept trying to make you drift back to sleep. Hestia continuously ran her hand through your hair messying it back up again, but you don't care, you're used to it by now. You had a perfect view. You could see a bright clear sky above you, a roaring camp fire beside you and the goddess you love above and beside you. Life couldn't get any better than this... For now.


End file.
